A Second Chance
by Casta Scribonia
Summary: A minute too soon or too late can change the your life forever.
1. Revival

The mission, albeit a difficult one, has gone smoothly, just the way he liked them. The radioactive desert, the radscorpions, the pack of feral ghouls in the military complex, nothing could alter the pace at which they proceeded to their main target, the retrieval of the nuclear bomb Liberty Prime sized in the underground storage area. He isn't overly surprised though, most assignments had gone that way lately, at least as long as she stood by his side. It scares him sometimes. Not her efficiency, of course, nor did he ever doubt her allegiance; but each day spent with her on the field makes him more and more unable, nay unwilling to be sent on mission without her, and that thought keeps troubling him than he wants to admit. He observes as Tamara convinces a visionary man from the atom cult to let them through the gates leading to the bombs. No violence. No bloodshed. He sometimes thinks such prevention futile, yet this other part of her character never ceased to amaze him. How long has it been since he had been so relaxed and confident for the last time, heart lightening on entering the main storage area followed by his fellow knight? For he believes... No, he KNOWS that as long as he sticks with her, nothing can stand in his way.

"There", Tamara exhales as she gets the transmitter to work. She then turns and smiles at him, beaming.

 _Excellent_ , he thinks. Thanks to these warheads, Liberty Prime will soon be ready, and the Institute no more than what Commonwealth folks believed it was: a boogieman, an urban legend that never really existed. All is left to do is securing the area until a vertibird comes and begins the conveyance of the nukes to the Boston Airport. The task was easy enough for him to fulfill on his own.

"Outstanding as ever, he stated, you should head back to the Prydwen and report to Elder Maxson immediately."  
Tamara quickly shifts to face him completely, looking surprised.  
"And you?"  
"I'll keep Watch."  
The surprise on her face deepens.  
"But, why? I highly doubt anyone or anything would come here in the short interval before a vertibird arrives."

 _Stange_. He frowns at her. It isn't in her habits to discuss his orders:  
"Elder Maxson has been very specific about it. Someone's got to stay here to ensure the nuclear warheads are safe. Go back to the Prydwen and report to him as expected of you, soldier. Dismissed."

His tone sounded harsher than he wanted them to. The knight standing before him doesn't seem to mind, though. Tamara got used to his occasional outbursts by now. she just keeps her eyes locked on him, staring from below her eyelashes, lips slightly parted, hands crossed flat on her heart, expression hard to read, somewhat like worry... Sadness?  
The Paladin used this final moment of hesitation on her part to consider her features one last time. For this mission, she opted for an hermetic suit to travel through the Glowing Sea radiation free. He only deplored she wouldn't put on her power armour , for the crossing was risky, to say the least. Once they entered the building, she removed the helmet, for better vision, she said. She maintained her stance several moments, then, finally looking away from him, she whispers in a barely audible voice:

"Okay then, I'm leaving now. Please be careful."

He stares as she turns her back on him and slowly proceeds toward the exit, a confused expression on his face. Thinking hard about their last exchange, he wonders whether she had any intellingence or foreboding something could eventually go wrong, so much that he doesn't notice the sound of hasty steps almost running toward him at once. When he does though, bruskly lifting his head up, he is shocked to find his mouth gently assaulted in a soft kiss by his companion thin, sweet lips, arms thrown around his neck, on her toe, body as close to his as she can afford while he is still wearing his power armour on. His own body tenses immediately in response, yet to his greatest surprise, his first reaction isn't to push her away given this totally inappropriate and careless behaviour in hostile environment. No. He merely slowly closes his eyes instead, remaining perfectly still, enjoying every bit of the moment to its fullest. Tamara wouldn't push her advantage further, though. Now isn't the time. So, quietly tilting her head back from his face, she places her forehead on his, eyes still closed, hands sweetly sliding on his neck and in his hair, keeping in head in place, not that he intended to resist anyway. Her breath is heavy, he can feel the all heat in her twitchy voice as she hardly manages to murmur, their eyes meeting:

"I'll see you back on the Prydwen. Don't make me wait, Lancelot."

Lancelot. It had been such a long time since she last called him that name. That takes him way back, when he first met her. And while she once again walks out of his sight, definitively this time, he allows himself to drown in the memory of their past deeds together with a blank stare and a blissfull smile. How brave she is, how strong they have been on their so many battles against all kind of enemies, how she always listens to what he has to say with undivided attention. Her kindness also, generous to a fault sometimes, but clearly resolute. He then let his thoughts stroll toward the present: him, as a proud Paladin of the Brotherhood of Steel; he, along with Liberty Prime and his fellow brothers and sisters in arms, taling on the Institute and annihilating the biggest threat they had to face this far; and, on a more personal level, he finally found himself devoid of loneliness, a new warmth slowly spreading through all his being. Yes, and, for what he beleives to be the first time in his life, it seems to Paladin Danse that future is the brightest of things.


	2. Death

_"Cause in the Center of the Universe, we are all alone."_  
Kamelot, Center of the Universe

"No, Danse, no!"

Tamara's scream tears the landscape in its agony. Fallen on her knees beside his motionless body, she bends over the Paladin's frame, arms on his shoulders, eyes scanning up and down in desperatze search for any sign of life, tears running effortlessly down her cheeks. She tried to prevent them from coming, but it was no use. Not with the obvious laying just in front of her in the form of a single 10mm wound on Danse's forehead. The blood had stopped spilling by the time she arrived on the scene. It feels like he -the traitor, the synth- wasn't even Worth a traditionnal weapon from the Brotherhood they say he betrayed. Yet he is here, eyes closed, wearing his orange Brotherhood uniform, looking almost... Peacefull. Not still fully accepting the truth, she now proceeds to shake him, lightly first, more vigorously a moment later, but he would budge. At lenght, finally coming to term with what happened, the knight brings the upper part of the corpse close to her, burying her face in his neck, tears flowing again in full force this time.

"No... No, no no no no no..." is her neverending plea.

This pitiful scenery hosts no witness but one. Eyes hars and sharp, Elder Maxson watches, a snarl escaping his throat, the light gun still in his right hand. He glances coldly at the Knight:  
"I knew. You had too much of a soft spot him. You would have spared him, wouldn't you?"

Tamara doesn't even pay attention to him, now resting her head on Danse's torso, she suffocates pathetically in her jolting sobs. The Elder seems more than annoyed:  
"Once you're done about pouring out about a crooked synth, maybe you'll be able to get a grip on yourself and come back with me on the Prydwen. A Paladin to be isn't supposed to act so sympathetically around enemies of the Brotherhood." His tone remains even, though his fingers tip impatiently on his crossed arms.

At these words, Tamara's sobs cease abruptly and she tilts her head up with lasers shooting eyes, snorting at her Superior:  
"A Paladin?! As if I fucking cared about becoming a Paladin! You just fucking killed him, without letting me the slightest of chance to talk to him! Why?!"

And she resumes her endless mourning plea upon Danse's warm body: "Why, why, why..."

She wasn't really expecting an answer. Elder Maxson feels uneasiness at this reaction, now shifting his weight from one foot to the other, until he decides he has enough of her childish emotions for a dead non-human.  
"It's all over now, he begins with a pressing tone, just accept the fact that Danse is dead. He was a sunth, and betrayed the Brtoherhood. That he betrayed you! Hell, he was nothing more than a machine, a machine created by the Institute to mock humanity with this simulacrum of a man! So take a hold on yourself and go Inside the vertibird, knight. This, is an order!" he ends in an almost shouting voice.

The stern man then proceeds to approach the Kneeled wretch and grabs her by the shoulder. Tamara shakes him off violently and shifts to face the Elder, Danse still in her arms:  
"Don't you dare touching me! Who cares about humanity when it's represented by bastards like you!"  
"Pain doesn"t excuse everything, Maxson threatens in a growl, Watch your tongue from now on, soldier. Now come with me and let this... Thing behind you, or else..."  
"Or else what?! You've already taken everything that counted for me!" The survivor voice has come harsh with the grieving.

She carefully lays Danse back on the floor before getting up, now fronting the infuriated eyes of the Elder, which seem about to drop out of their sockets at any moment:  
"And if you think you're gonna get away with this, then you're heavily mistaken!"

Maxson's eyes suddenly widen in shock, face paling. His look slowly strolls from Tamara's devastated face to her right hand where he finds a 44mm pointed at him, and then to his stomach where the bullet got through the black suit via the opening of his coat. The suit itself was already bulletproof, but at such a short distance and with a powerful gun, the protection was far from enough, and blood was already staining his clothes. How the hell did she know about the extra protection offered by his modified armored coat? He takes the 10mm gun he had put back in its holster and tries to aim at the now ex-knight but falls down to the dirty floor of the wastelands instead. Taking a grip onto his body, he fights the pain in an attempt to turn and reach his vertibird. A secong shot resounds, scratching his left cheek and tearing a part of his ear in the process as he makes it to the flying device. At the time he gets to the vehicle he throws himself in the cockpit. Two more shots. Maxson starts the vertibird full gaz. He hears more shots while he's flying away from the accursed bunker, damaging the aircraft slightly but not to the point it would become incontrollable.

Now safe, the young Elder Drew a stimpack from his coat and applied the syringe right next to the wound without even removing his suit to dull the pain. Sighing, he finally lets himself back on the siege, wondering why she granted him a chance to escape while she could simply have blasted his head off? And did she really know about his armored coat, or was it all a huge coincidence? That he didn't believe. That crime against the Brotherhood, that crime against him, would stay unpunished though. And whatever she expects from that move, one thing appears as certain: next time he meets her, he will finish her himself.


	3. Temptation

" _Think well, do take your time,_  
 _Cause your soul will be mine the day you die_."  
Kamelot, Descent of the Archangel

Still curled up on Danse's frame, Tamara lays and sobs occasionally, staring at Nothing with a blank stare. She wished she hadn't let Maxson escape, but her Paladin wouldn't have approved of that, so she made this deed of mercy her last gift to him, even if it was undoubtedly a mistake, for now the Brotherhood would chase relentlessly after her. Not that she really cared. But soon she would have to decide what to do next. Danse's body has already lost some warmth, and the Survivor knows she won't be able to endure the sight of him beginning to decompose. She will move. Soon. But not now. So in the meantime she keeps her stance, shivering. Looking once again tenderly at his oh so peaceful face, she gently puts a swift kiss on his lips, as if afraid of awakening him. She then braces herself for what's to come, which never had the time to come, as a familiar quiet, though irritating voice resounds to her ears:

"Tragic, isn't it? All this unnecessary violence. Nothing of it would have happened, had he remained within the Institute. Of course, you couldn't know about his true nature, could you? After all, third generation synths are conceived and programmed to look like - oh no, how inadequate - to impersonate human beings."

"Look, if you're here to mock me and tell me how mistaken I was and how pitiful I am, go ahead, suit yourself. Just... Don't expect me to fall for it."

A pack of Coursers, including X6-88, with whom Tamara worked on a single mission while she was infiltrating the Institute, appeared along with Father. The latter has obviously been observing the late events to teleport at such an... Appropriate place and time, depending on the way you see it. Seated at a respectable distance, the synths dispatch themselves all around the little scenery offered by Tamara now protecting Danse by covering him a little more with her own body. _Protecting from what, exactly?_ Only Shaun has dared approaching close enough to stand at arm lenght from his mother, before continuing:

"No, I would never do such a thing, and I am quite hurt you might think me able to. In fact, it' all the contrary. I do have a... Proposal, to submit to you. An offer I do believe you won't decline."

Tamara chuckles bitterly at these words. It had almost been this way Danse first tried to convince her joining the Brotherhood. Oddly, he had even been a little more subtle about it. Shaun just goes on as if everything is okay:

"Your friend, M7... Hum, Danse, isn't it? He is a synth from our laboratories, which means that this wound on his forehead can be fixed, so..."  
Tamara cuts him angerly:  
"He took a shot right in the head, dammit! No matter how light the gun, it's still lethal! So yeah, maybe I don't understand all the technical details of synths fabrication, but I know for sure they have organic brains, which means I really don't see how you could fix that!"  
"I understand your pain, however I would appreciate if you could sooth your tone. Yes, indeed third generations have organic brains. Technological marvel, aren't they? Still, they're not... I mean, even such level of genius can't do without any artificial part."

Father takes two more step forward and crouches by his mother side. Then, he points someplace at Danse's head with his right index, resuming:  
"Right there, is the component we use as a memory center. They can still be controlled via this little pice of technology Inside their head, and that's also why their memories are more easily manipulated than those of humans. Which means, if this capital piece hasn't been damaged - and by the looks of it I'd say it's not - we just have to mend his body to work correctly again, and then you can have him back just the way you remember him."

During the whole speech, Tamara stayed in deadly silence. He face has twisted more and more as her son explained the extent of the repairs matter of factly, torn between the foolish hope of retrieving Danse intact, and motified by the anticipated cost of this "service", and by the way Shaun has talked about her dear Paladin... _My god! Repairs? Retrieve? In such terrible terms I think of him now!_ She buries her face in her hands when she realises that, even if what Father said was true, Danse would never be exactly the same due to the new awareness of his nature. When she finally pulls them back however, the sight in front of her helps taking the decision faster than the head of the Institute would have expected. She articulates, slowly:

"And I guess you won't help me out of sympathy, or simply because I am your mother. So. What do you want in exchange?"  
"Your time passed traveling through the Commonwealth really gave you the wrong idea of us. But... Yes. I do indeed have a request to formulate in exchange of this little service."  
Tamara sighs deeply:  
"And what is it exactly?"  
"The very same thing I asked you the first time we met, Mother. That you come back with me to the Institute and join our cause, for the future of mankind."  
The ex-knight shifts uncomfortably, sighing again. Shaun holds one hand up:  
"Don't answer immediately. Just like before, I am not compelling you to anything. All I am asking for is that you come visit our complex once again, perhaps in better conditions, this time. No external pressure, no obligation. Just you and me, discussing about it. A second chance, if you may. What do you say?"

After listening closely to this last part, Tamara turns her face to Danse's once again. _A second chance_. He deserves it more than anyone else. Something is still bothering her, though, apart from the incredibly advantageous deal her son is offering her:  
"Tempting, indeed; there is still something I don't get though."  
She stops, hesitating.  
"You don't have to be nervous. Go ahead, you can ask me anyhing."  
She takes a deep breath.  
"How come you stil trust me enough to invite me Inside of the Institute? I mean, you just have to know what I have been about these past months, right? Hanging around with Brotherhood of Steel and all."

Shaun takes his time to answer, ostentatiously thinking about it, wrinkles on his forehead and his fingers scratching his temple:  
"You know, I am more aware of your deeds in the Commonwealth than you seem to acknowledge. I know, for exemple, that you are the one who conviced doctor Li to part with the Institute to ally with the Brotherhood of Steel. I also know about your project at the Boston Airport. And these reasons would indeed suffice to instill doubt in me, as well as in my colleagues. However, your last action against their leader prevents you from further partnership with them, doesn't it? Moreover, it seems clear you don't agree with either their methods and ideology, so, I do think it is the best moment to try and hopefully make you see the accuracy of our cause. That's why I am askking you once again: will you come with me back to the Institute?"

Although she looks like she is thinking about it, Tamara has been defeated as soon as he mentioned resurecting Danse. She still can't believe what he said to be the entire Truth, there has to be a trap hidden in all his goos intentions. Yet something in his speech is perfectly right: she isn't part of the Brotherhood anymore, and she was too deeply involved in their organization to appear trustworthy to the Railroad, or even to the Minutemen. And even so, both of them haven't the faintest possibility of bringing her love back. The choice is clear. Locking her eyes on Father with a frown, too exhausted to throw even the slightest glimpse to Danse's vacant look anymore. She just wants to feel his soft chestnut care on her again. That's why she suddenly gives in, despair almost exuding from her:

"Okay, fine. I... I give in... For now."

Shaun doesn't bother to suppress his smile.

"I knew you would make the good choice."


	4. Dreams I

_I am strolling joyfully toward the lake. Weather is warm, though temperature under the green foliage of the forest trees is refreshing with a light breeze. It's spring's blossom. Here, all is luxuriant and peacefully quiet, except the occasional chirping of birds coming and going in the woods. There, edging the lake gently served by the nearby waterfall, I sit, spreading my white dress tail all around me, and I start picking flowers. I begin to hum as an ancient melody I don't even think I know comes back to my mind. A moment later, faint noises of hoofs treading upon the dusty ground begin to resound, becoming louder wih each second passing, until I can take a glance at a grey horse mounted by a knight confined in a shiny silver-gray armor. I can't see his face due to the helmet he is wearing. He halts a few feet away from me, then slowly dismounts. I notice a broad sword hanging at his side. Then why am I not scared by this unknown armed man from whom I can't even see the face? Why don't I make any attempt to get up? The tall man draws a little closer again, forcing me to tilt my head up to look at him. Suddenly he kneels before me and speaks:_

 _"I have been searching for you for so long, My Lady. I traveled lands and seas, crossed the highest mountains and driest deserts with the help of my magical horse, whose name is Prydwyn, faced countless perils, defeated the deadliest monsters and endured the worst torments, but finally I reached my destination. My quest is now over."_

 _His voice... It's strangely familiar. If only I could see his face._

 _"And what, pray tell, was the purpose behind your quest?"_

 _The knight joins his hands at the middle of his breast plate, and somehow manages to open it from there, the underneath revealing only turning cogwheels, all of them ticking in a perfectly timed unison. I barely notice the birds fell silent, trees wither to dry and lifeless forms. Grounds turns to ash, the lake water to mud. The Wind grows into violent gushes and just then the forest is gone. I... I Don't think I care, though. I rise on my feet as the warrior still knelt before me speaks again:_

 _"Only you can free me from my neverending curse, My Lady."_

 _This voice. I need to see his face._

 _"I want to help you, but I have to know. Who are you?"_

 _In time with the ticking it seems, he slowly proceeds to take his helmet off._

 _"I am..."_


	5. Gambits

I reacted too impulsively, as always. The deal Shaun handed me seemed fair enough at first, but once back at the Institute hands have quickly become claws almost enclosing me entirely now. No matter how I turn my reasoning though, I still find this sick experiment center to be my only chance, as faint as it is. After another tour inside the complex, meeting head scientists and checking their specialties again, I find myself in Shaun's quarters, so white and hospital like, watching the whole infrastructure from above via Father's balcony. And I have to admit, even if everything here seems way too artificial, it' s nice to profit from some greenery and pure water running down freely instead of plastic bottles. It hasn't been that easy with the personnel, though. I don't know exactly what they heard of me when I left, but I clearly observed several doctors watching me intently as I walked by, whispering hastily to each other until I was close enough to listen to their talks, when they systematically fell in heavy silence. I guess I will just have to deal with that when comes the time.

These are the thoughts I'm absorbed in, arms crossed, when Shaun enters the room and takes a place right beside me. I don't even turn my head to look at him, enjoying the view below instead. I decide I should be the one opening fire:

"Where is Danse? When will I be allowed to see him?"  
Shaun seems totally unphazed by my brusque assault.  
"We have a few things to discuss first, mother. Remember your part of the deal. You just took another trip Inside of the Institute, without any external pression this time. So what do you think of it? And please be honest."  
Slippery bastard. Being raised in a closed up world hasn't preserved him from learning the cunning ways. But I must comply. At least for now. I sigh and let my arms fall to my sides:  
"Well, like I already told you last time you asked, this underground research complex is highly impressive, technologically of course, but I have to say my main subject of amazement is the infrastructure. Doctor Fillmore must be really proud of it."

My son. As I focus my gaze on him to gauge his reaction, I realize he has none. He seems to be expecting something else. However, I don't plan on indulging him free of charge:  
"How long will it take for your crews to heal him? I want an answer. Now."  
"Don't worry. The doctors I entrusted with your friend's life are amongst the most competent and respected. Bur please understand it will probably take quite some time; we have to be careful not to damage any sensitive part. Moreover, our robotics section has currently other priorities, which means the operation might be somewhat... Retarded."  
The smile he gives me. If he wasn't my son...

"Yes, of course, I answer bitterly, and I'm sure your colleagues will all be so keen on working on Healing an enemy of the Institute for the sake of a woman they undoubtedly see as a traitor, not mentioning having me around."  
"Surely you don't seriously believe I shared all the pieces of information in my possession with the entirety of the team. I list intelligence from the outside with parsimony."  
I chuckle briefly, skeptical.  
"Even if you wanted, you can't hide those informations from Doctor Ayo, isn't he in charge of spying and surveillance?"  
"I am Father, head of the Institute, and I do things the way I deem it best. Now if you'll listen to me, I can explain you why they will do as I ordered, and also why the operation may be delayed. Officially, M7-97 retrieval is coincidental to your arrival, so I merely asked that he'd been fi... Healed like I would do with any other Synth, so that his reconditioning isn't topical for the moment. The only specific request I made was that his databanks be preserved."  
I just can't help cutting in:  
"Didn't they Wonder about it?"  
"No they didn't, and here's why, if I may." Oops, he's clearly annoyed now. "I just had to say that due to this unit proven relation to the Brotherhood of steel, he might hold relevant knowledge about their technology, logistic and plans that can be a threat to us. Speaking of him, Doctor Ayo was more than pleased with the idea."  
If this is supposed to be good news, I'm not the least reassured. I swallow hard.

"And what if..."  
Now is his turn to interrupt:  
"I answered your previous question the best I could. I believe it would be fair of you to give me a full response now. You did tell me about our facilities, but what do you really think of what we are doing here? Our achievements? Our purpose?"  
"Hum... Well, I am not sure to fully understand your aim yet. I mean, sure, dedication from all the scientists working here is obvious an admirable. The improvements they achieved in their respective fields of research are unmatched."  
My voice trails off as I hesitate. Shaun presses me:  
"But?"  
I cough.  
"But I find said fields... Limited."  
I'm sure by his expression he is utterly shocked.  
"Limited!? How so?"  
I glance intently at my son, gauging him from head to toe, more than surprised that my words seem to hold so much meaning to him. I frown in concentration.  
"I... I think that, given the resources it owns, the Institute could afford developping or creating other areas of research. I mean, I must confess I have been a little bit disappointed to find no place dedicated to art and culture. And, why Bioscience section focuses so much on Doctor Holdren's project to create Synthetic animals and gorillas, when it could improve medicine for example? For, isn't your motto: "Mankind Redefined"? How do you expect to redefine anything with non-viable species?"

I make sure I don't tell him about what I saw in the closed section of Bioscience. A little trump card, just in case. Shaun holds his chin in his right hand, head bowed, flagrantly in deep thoughts.  
"You know, mother, some of the points you made aren't actually the Institute's priorities. That said, I think I better understand your views on moretangible matters. You still believe future is bound to living at the surface, in open air. But do you really comprehend how long it will take before it becomes liveable again? Before we can drink water without fearing the conséquences of irradiation? Not mentioning the mutations animals were victims of. No."  
He lifts his index upward.  
"THIS world is dead, mother. Mankind future, OUR future, is here. And I assume you will soon be able to appreciate the idea once you are familiarized with the concept by living among us. But it is my fault. It was unfair of me to expect you to embrace our standards, having well-known the outside world from the pre-war like you have."  
 _To embrace our...?_ My eyes suddenly lighten and I tilt my head up at this. It just sounded so much like somthing Danse said to me, a long time ago. Danse...

"Mother?"  
Shaun watches me intently from below, the look on his face sincerely concerned.  
I hold back unwelcomed tears cunningly sneaking to my eyes and get back to the point, the only one that counts:  
"So what if Ayo decides he should be interrogating the hostile Synth as soon as he is awake?"  
My interlocutor sighs, crossing his arms. Did he really think I would lose the thread that easily?  
"He won't. I am following this case from very close, you know. And before you ask," he cuts me as I barely had time to open the mouth,"concerning your presence in our premises... Yes, some people amongst the scientific staff indeed expressed slight disagreement with my decision. However, you should know they are not aware of your... Implication with the Brotherhood, or even with the Railroad. Do you understand now, mother? My gambits are only relevant for a short-timed operation, which means that if you still want to leave by the time your friend is healed, you can."

If I understand? Oh yes, I understand it all too clearly. He follows the case closely. Sure. That mostly means that he owns me entirely and he knows it. He won't heal Danse unless he doesn't need me anymore. Maybe he can heal him in a matter of minutes. Maybe he is already alive and well. Or maybe he can't do anything to fix him. I have no effective way to know, no way to oppose his will, and here's all I have left: gambits. But I don't have the choice for now, and I can't let him witness my demise, so I gather all I have left to take a grip and manage to stutter a question for which I am sure I will hate the answer:  
"I see. You.. You said that, awaiting for Danse's awakening, you wanted me to take a more active part in the Institute's affairs, for me to..."  
"To familiarize with our objectives and methods, indeed. Does that mean you accept to join our cause?"

His eyes now beam with hope and a joy hardly concealed. That would almost make me smile if I wasn't in such a dire situation. I slowly articulate:  
"Yes... I mean... I will join the Institute... At least for now."  
"That's..."  
"Just keep in mind", I make my voice forceful,"what happens to those who betray me."  
His face falls immediately.  
"I see." He takes a grip immediately though, confident as ever." Well then, let's proceed, shall we? Now please listen closely, for it is a matter of utter importance, which is bound to prompt great consequences..."

* * *

 _My deepest apologies for the long delay, I will try to keep a more regular edition Schedule from now on.  
A big thanks for those who follow my story, I'm glad that people think it interesting enough to keep on reading this far, and I hope you will enjoy the rest of the plot.  
Don't hesitate telling me what you think if you feel like it._ _Thanks again and to the next chapter!_


	6. Tests

"What's our situation?" My voice is commanding and steady. At least, i'm in my element, sent on a field mission.  
"Bunker Hill is mostly populated by merchant. They have guard for protection, but they'll hastily back down as soon as they witness our superiority and our lack of concern to their insignificant business. So here's the plan: we go in big guns out, get the information on the missing units we seek from their leader, retrieve said targets and teleport back at the Institute for report. It's as simple as that."

X6-88 is pretty confident as always, but I came up with my own idea and don't want to cause more casualties than strictly necessary. After all, the Railroad helped me with decoding the courser chip. Inever could have infiltrated the Institute without them, even if I continuously declined their prayer for me to join their ranks, well, mostly because of Danse. Back then, I still thought the Brotherhood of Steel would be enough of a force to annihilate the Institute, and Nothing else mattered. Plus, I now feel like I owe them Danse's life and freedom in a way...

"No". The Courser merely arches a brow at me.  
"Apart from the Brotherhood of Steel, no faction in the Commonwealth considers me a threat. I go in alone, search casually for their hideout. You still have a stealth boy, right? So once I found it, I signal you with a short ranged radio transimission from my pip-boy, you join me discreetly, we gently retrieve the package and everyone's happy. It's as simple as that."  
"Ma'am, allow me to disagree with your plan. It is full of flaws and endangers your personnage beyond reasonnable. I therefore can't abide by it."  
Seriously now?! This Synth can be pretty annoying when he wants to be.  
"You've been issued the task of obeying my every orders. So I don't really see how you "can't abide by it"".  
"Indeed. However, I have also been specified not to follow orders that might by any extent endanger your life further. Now, letting you go inside all by yourself would be in direct contradiction with the latter point. Moreover, you are obviously not equipped adequatly for such skirmish, should your situation ther become dire. I suggest we don't lose anymore of our precious time and apply the first plan."

I sigh. God, I am Under the impression I have already been served this refrain before. And what's wrong with my outfit? I wear my usual modified light leather armor with a reinforced leather suit underneath, and as I thought this mission would be about _stealth,_ I only brought my 10mm, Righteous Authority and a few grenades, just to be sure. Danse also used to regularly make a fuss about it when I prepared for mission that required some sense of secrecy. Shit. I shouldn't be thinking about that right now. I refocus my eyes on the Synth.  
"Have a problem with the way I dress, Courser?"  
"Less with the way you dress than with the way you arm yourself. This "armor" won't protect you much in a cross-fire. Plus, your weapons seem somewhat... Outdated. One of them even looks like a piece of trash, if I may."  
The way he stares at my belt, he is clearly refering to my laser gun. Oh now I see red.  
"Listen here now pal, I don't care if it's not "Institute" labelled, this "piece of trash" as you call it, is a gift from a man who could easily chop your head off without you even noticing it. So I advise you show some respect."  
Okay well, maybe the rifle could also use some cleaning and fixing too. Oddly, X6-88 seems quite amused.  
"Oh really? I would be curious to see that."  
"I..."

Our quarrel is abruptly interrupted by sounds and earth shakes caused by explosions. We both turn towards Bunker Hill to discover two vertibirds flying over the settlement, dropping heavily armoured soldiers of the Brotherhood just outside the gates. Flames bring out from within the walls. the vertibirds minigun probably made a Lucky shot in a gas stock. But, why the hell are they here?! That can't be a mere coincidence. And If they pursue the same purpose, how did they know? Even worse, Railroad agents are now coming out from everywhere, the surrounded town, but also what first appeared as abandonned buildings, engaging in a raging battle against Maxson's knights. For god sake, are they really going to kill each other for four third gen Synths? We have to set a new plan, and fast, or there soon will be nothing else to retrieve. Despite all the ruckus, X6 remains manifestly unphazed.  
"Well, so much for discretion" he declares flatly.  
My eyes shoot lasers at him. Or at least I wish they could. But he's right. A sudden urge to whack his nerves overwhelm me as I throw myself into the assault. I don't especially inted to harm Railroad's fighter whereas we are supposed to be enemies here, but the Brotherhood... Let's just say I still bear a rightful grudge against them.

"Fine, it's your plan then. Try not to lag behind, genius" I arrogantly state in my run for the gates. Of course, he follows effortlessly, so I report my attention back on the battlefield. I can see in the distance separating us from our objective that they closed all the possible exits in their efforts to block the Brotherhood progression. Knights are endeavouring to Knock the main entrance down while their comrades placed themselves all around them, establishing an inpenetrable barrier. The vertibirds still fly the area, shooting their miniguns ablaze from a little further to prevent any Railroad Heavy to try anything to enterprising against the soldiers. The brutal approach, as always. Unlucky for them, I am too pissed right now to give a shit about their tactics and boldly charge them. I thought of using Righteaous Authority, a little ironic drift on my part, but I figure Something with more punch would be efficient. I throw one of my plasma grenades with an angle ample enough to land right at the core of their formation, scattering them at the cries of "grenades! duck!" It appears they're just over destroying the gate. Lucky me. I hardly pay attention to my other surroundings, Railroad probably too preoccupied by the army attacking them to notice a lone fighter such as me, so that my mind barely registers the sounds of lasers shooting and mixed screams of pain, agony and rage. I figure the Brotherhood sent reinforcement, the pack that arrived first seeming hardly enough for such an important operation.

I merely focus on my goal, speeding up my pace after my grenade exploded, passing right by them before they have the time to realize what fell onto them. X6 has to be cringing inwardly, and I know a certain someone who would do the same if he only knew. I take cover behind an external stand as fast as I can, swiftly followed by the courser accompanying me, I profit from the brief respite to check the area and face any new threat opposing me, surprised to find nothing in our immediate vicinity but muffled noise of the battle raging outside. Curious to learn more about this strange matter of fact, I dare a peek in the main gate direction, where I al struck by the simple answer: the remaining Brotherhood soldiers as well as the Railroad are now assaulted by at least a dozen of Synths from the first generation. What the hell... Had it been foreseen all along? I ask rather coldly:  
"Care to explain me that, X6?"  
He eludes:  
"Don't lose focus now. We're not even halfway through yet. We should keep moving while most of the hostile forces are occupied outside the walls."

That is no more battle. It's a massacre where each faction desperately tries to maintain their troops together. How did a simple retrieval mission with eventual infiltration turned out to such a fray? But once again, the courser is right. There are still other railroad agents guarding the fort. Once this farce is over though, Father will have to answer me for this. Well, I don't really have any clear idea of how we are going to find the escapees hideout with all this ruckus, whereas X6-88, on the other hand, enters directly the building of fortune erected just behind the central monument, so I follow him as swiftly as I can, watching as he takes down with his laser pistol the few Railroad folks trying to stop whomever intends to trespass their territory. I'm clearly losing grip on the situation now. But all these new informations... I honestly don't know how to turn things round. The dark courser brutally takes hold of who appears to be the most scared of the merchants packed there by the collar and asks, his face mere inches from his, voice even:  
"As you can see, we don't have much time to spare, so I'll ask only once: where are the Synths?"  
And he puts his gun on the frightened man's temple. The latter begins to shiver uncontrollably, so much that he barely manages to stutter:  
"I-I... I don't kn-know what you... You're t-t-talking about! I swear!" He ends in a cry of panick.  
"I don't believe a word you say."I hear the click of a trigger being slowly pressed.

So they're all taught to lead their questioning this way. I sigh, putting a hand on his left shoulders to prevent him from carrying his action further.  
"Stop it X6, right now. Just look how terrified he is. If he knew anything, he'd have already said it by now."  
New explosions. I look outside and see the rests of a vertibird scattering all other the place outside of the settlement, temporarily blocking the entrance. I guess that's gonna buy us a few minutes more. I turn back to face the Synth. The look he gives me! I thought I'd never be able to piss him off, but it feels like I did it this time. He bluntly pushes the pitiful man back and murmurs, almost menacingly:  
"I am well aware of that fact, Ma'am (he emphazises this word). But another man could have provided us with a satisfying answer, hadn't you interfere. So, what do suggest we do, now?"

Ow... Shit. Okay, time to switch method then, I guess. I take a deep breath, taking advantage of the little time we have left.  
"Alright everyone. We don't intend to hurt anyone here. We merely want to find a few Synths to bring them safely back where they belong. We don't have any interest in harming them. See? Not much of a business, really. I know you think you are protecting them, and it's a noble cause, but just take a look outside. It's only a matter of minutes before those enraged guys from the Brotherhood of Steel break in, wrecking havoc in the whole settlements and destroy these Synths. All you have to do to prevent that from happening is telling us what we want to know. And once the Synths are back in their rightful place, this futile and deadly battle won't have any reason to go on."

As to punctuate my speech, more explosions outbursts, accompanied by horrifying screams. I believe the Railroad is losing the race. A middle-aged man stands out from the group. Persuasion success I guess.  
"Dad, no!" Whispers a young man behind him. I recognize them. Joe Savoldi and his son, the bartenders.  
"Let me handle this!" then turning to us: "I don't know about these damn Synths you're talking about, but Bunker Hill has a secret premiss people somtimes pay to hide in. Never thought it was used to hide pices of junks like that, though."  
The younger man shook his head, ostently appaled.  
"And where might be the entrance to this secret place?"  
X6-88 has finally resumed his calm stance.  
"The hatch's behind you on the right, just behind the stand. Now go fetch what the fuck you're here for and get the hell outta here!"

The dark man and I move like one to said hatch, without even paying attention to the poor saps nestled together like a pack of puppies, knowing all to well they are to terrified to try anything. Locked, of course.  
"No time to pick this. What no?"  
I'm answered by a single laser shot at the locker. It melted almost immediately.  
"I"m going first." The Courser says, and he combines the deed and the word.  
"Sure, suit yourself." Doesn't have time for argument now, does he?

More railroad agents down there. Damn. Before I have a chance to attempt anything, X6 throws a handful of grenades at them, though upon explosion, I witness more first gen Synths making their entree, engaging the agents at once. I had forgotten about these. But how many are at our disposal, anyway? Profiting from the chaos that follows, we head a flight of stair on our right. I let my companion distance me a little to observe our unexpected reinforcements better. Those Fallen, and even those still fighting... They seem to be very old models, even dor gen one, like they've been taken from the trash and reconditioned hastily. I join the lead an take cover as a series of bullets greets me. Turrets? Good. Suits me better. A few laser shots well-placed get the job done. A dark corridor later, we find ourselves coming down to a dim litted room, scarcely furnished with a few chairs and a counter in the middle with a single holoband on it. And the Synths. All stare in horror upon the Courser 's arrival, barely paying attention to my presence. When he approaches them, they all back, moaning in fear, shivering. Suddenly, one of them turns to me and begins a plea:  
"Please Ma'am, please! Don't let him take us! We don't want to go back there!"

I squirm, the situation I'm in highly uncomfortable, and it feels like the air's just staying still as I wait for Something to happen. But then I understand: everybody else in the room is waiting for ME to make Something happen. X6-88 has turned himself to me, observing. So that's it. He's here to check on my behaviour, my loyalty toward the Institute. Fine, so be it then. I take a step closer to the nearest Synth, tearing a sheet of paper from my right pocket. Their reaction betrays their panick:  
"No, don't do it! Please! We have caps!"  
Danse's face appears before me. What if it had been him there? I shake the idea off. It's not him, these units didn't have enough time outside to develop a true personality so... It's not that serious, is it? Not that I have the choice anyway, I can still make things right later, right? And I don't intend to dwell on these dire thoughts any longer.

I gulp. One after another, I state their respective name and code and reinitiate them. Their sudden blank stare, empty shells, it stabs my heart all four times. God, I know just won't cope if... I have to make sure I can keep an eye on what's going on with Danse. But for now, another Synth is quite happy with this outcome:  
"Good job Ma'am. Let's report back to the Institute with those missing units."  
"Maybe later X6. I have been asked to join Father at the CIT building when I'm over here."  
"Fine. I look forward our next meeting then."  
And so he vanishes, along with our prize. _Goodbye X6. I will see you soon, no doubt. But before I take my own leave, I have one last thing to achieve_ , I think, grasping the holoband firmly.

* * *

"Fancy meeting you here."  
My voice is sharp, full with sarcasm. I would have wanted to hide my irritation, but it was no use trying. Shaun doesn't turn to face me. He keeps on watching the horizon.  
"Greetings, mother. You seem quite... On edge. I don't really understand why. The mission is a huge success: you managed to retrieve the four missing units unscathed, with minimal casualties. Congratulations.  
"Oh yeah, sure, everything went smoothly as can be, given the sudden appearance of forces from the Brotherhood of Steel, not mentioning the first gen Synth's reinforcement I wasn't even aware I had."  
If he's going to play it this way, we won't get along well; like not at all.  
"Well, if you want a job to be done, you make sure you use any mean necessary. As for this military oraganization intervention, it is much unfortunate. Their intelligence must be keener than we anticipated. You still handled them with brio. So once again, well done, mother."

And he smiles at me. I begin to walk back and forth beside him, steam practically fuming from my ears and nose. Does he really believe me stupid? Or does he expect me to shut up and accept playing the little role he prepared for me in his theatrical piece without protesting?  
"Look Shaun, I'm certainly in no mood for all that bullshit you're trying to feed me, so I'm going to tell you directly what I think the plan was: in fact, you didn't need me more than you would have needed Kellog for this mission. You sent me nonetheless with X6-88 on my back, his REAL task to check whether I was worthy of the Institute at all. I'm also almost sure nobody else underground knows about this massive first gen assignement as most of them were manifestly broken units refurnished for the occasion, unless you keep a permanent stock of spare parts just in case, AND that YOU were the one giving appropriate intel to the Brotherhood concerning Bunker Hill for... What? Discrediting me in the eyes of the Brotherhood? Test my abilities or loyalty? Hmph. As if I wasn't already persona non grata there."

I put an halt at my restless walk right before Shaun, forcing my gaze into his as deep as I could, desperate to find any hint of honesty. He merely graces me with yet another smile.  
"Smart, mother. Very smart. However, you still fail to comprehend the entirety of the problematique. But don't worry, we'll get to that sooner than you think. Speaking of, I would like you to attend to our head scientists next meeting. It will take place in the room just above my own appartments tomorrow at ten. And please mother, don't be late. That would provide them with the wrong image."  
"Wait, I'm not over..."  
Too late. He has already teleported himself away. And I Wonder: did he arrange our meeting here instead of his appartments in order for it to be private? I exhale by the nose. Furiously. He won't have it his way. There has to be means to counter him. I just haven't found it. Yet.


	7. Memories I

"I really don't get why we have to stay in this shabby hotel one more night just to speak with this filthy ghoul!"

And here we go again. No matter how many times I explain it to him, Danse will just stay adamant that we don't need any help or pieces of infomation coming from a monstruosity who happens to be, aggravating his case, the Mayor of a town ruled by thieves and murderers. I remember telling him once that it couldn't be further from the truth, thieves and murderers didn't _rule_ the town... They merely inhabited it. I regretted this twist of wits a whole week of scowling on his behalf, so much that in the end I truly feared he would stay with this expression glued on his face for the rest of his life. Now's the time for yet another blunder from me:

"Look, Hancock also fights the Institute his own way, you know, and he holds some precious intel I need. I couldn't foresee he would be out today, I mean, normally he's always in the old parlement, I don't ask you to marry him!"  
The look of utter shock on his face. another turn of phrase he doesn't get. I weigh up whether I should laugh or sigh.  
"I think I need a break. I'm going to the third rail, join me there later if you like, but..." I examine him up and down, "I really wish you'd have brought some more casual clothing with you."  
He seems like his about to protest, but reconsiders and warns me instead:  
"Fine, but be careful soldier. Come back here immediately if you run into any trouble. I don't want you trying to handle any hazardous situation by yourself, especially dressed the way you are."  
 _What again with my dressing!? Can't a girl wear light coton clothes anymore? Jeez!_  
"Got it Paladin. See you later."

As expected the club is full at this hour of the evening, Magnolia's talent attracting all the audience from the town and even around, independant settlers, wanderers or traveling merchants. I forcefully make my way through the crowd to the counter and hail the bartender.  
"Hey hi rusty piece of metal! Have any whiskey left?"  
"Ah for someone as polite and classy as you, sweetie? Never."  
"Great. So gimme one bottle of your less crooked bottle and some nuka cola, will ya?"  
"Hmph, here you go, _Missy_."  
Of course Whitechapel Charlie knew how to prepare a whiskey-nuka, but bartenders tend to serve it way too strong for me. Call me a wimp, I'll still make my own mix like I caught the habit a little 200 years sooner. Leaning against the counter sideward so I get a view on Magnolia, I try to enjoy her jazzy tunes, thankfully still audible despite the mess folks all around are making, with smoke and fumes partially concealing her frame.

 _"Took a walk, out in the Fens._  
 _had a talk with a man about some chems."_

Good. I love this song. My mood improves slightly as I relax in rythm with the music, slowly sipping my drink. Now I begin to pay attention to what's going on around me. right next where I stand, a trembling guy handing a bag full of caps to another shady one giving a small package back, the first man then quickly exits the place, probably for a less occupied one. Behind me I hear rumors of a quarrel and a sudden burst of intoxicated laughter. I pour myself another drink.

 _"You can show me what you've got,_  
 _If you're feeling Lucky toni-ight!"_

The smell of cigarets steadily fills the air. Is the light dimmer than before? It feels like Magnolia spot is the only clear one now. In a corner of the room, a young couple is kissing each other withour a care for those around them. Suddenly the argument behind me grows bigger and I hear the rattling voice of Ham as he seizes the two drunkyard by their collar and lead them to the stairs to throw them out.

 _"It's good to be a good, good, good, good, good neighbor."_

And so ends the song. I'm perfectly relaxed now. Feeling a little tipsy and my vision fuzzy perhaps, but sharp still, I'm... Pretty sure of that... Rather. Quite. Is it me, or does Magnolia takes her time chosing another song? I screw up my eyes, trying to get a better sight on her features. From the look of it, she is checking the entrance and... Yep, now she's looking at me... And smiles. There's Something in her expression I... Don't manage to get as she begin her next song. _Man Enough_. Oh yeah. Gotta love this one too. Then it strikes me. An unusual appearance going down the stairs? I turn my head to the left, scanning the room. What I see make my eyes plop from their sockets, and I have to rub them hard just to be sure I'm not hallucinating due to the alcohol.

Danse is standing right in the middle of the room, brows furrowed, hands on his hips, seemingly looking for Something. Me, I guess. But the most stunning fact in it is, not only does he not wear his power armor, but his current outfit has nothing to do with the Brotherhood of Steel either, but a whole leather suit. Tight. Outlining every parts of his body perfectly.  
 _Outstanding,_ I think, slightly flushed. Hopefully I can put that on the club's heat account.

 _"I just need a man, who's man enough."_

I decide I don't want to wait for him, especially if he sees me with my current face, so I go straight forward to greet him.  
"Wow Paladin, where'd you find that?"  
"Ah Knight, I've been looking for you. You told me I should put on some more casual clothing, so before I came here I went to see the shops near the entrance of the town."  
He sighs, making his broad chest heave. My mouth goes dry at his oblivious sexiness. _Oh_ _No, please don't. Just... Just don't do that_. He resumes:  
"I had the choice between a weaponry held by an assaultron which thinks it's a woman and a store held by a ghoul. This whole town is really messed up but, well, here I am. I hope this suit is discreet enough for you."

Unfortunately I couldn't repress my near hysterical chuckle. Alcohol. Danse is clearly dismayed. But a single glance around us would have already proved that "discreet" wasn't a practicable ajective for him. Several girls in the bar were turned toward us, eyeing my Paladin, and it would indeed make me jealous if I didn't know there was no chance at all of him caring, or even noticing it.

 _"Without looking for another lover every night..."_

I attempt to divert my companion from my rude reaction:  
"Hmm and huh... What about your power armor? Did you let it back at the hotel?"  
"Oh, don't worry, I made sure no one would put his hands on it. First I took off the fusion core, enclenched a security lockdown present on the T-60 model, and, just in case, barricaded the window and reinforced the door with planks I found in the room. And the key is here with me. But thanks for caring about it."  
 _Wait, is that a joke?_ No, not a joke. Danse is always serious, especially when it comes to his power armor. My mouth drops right open.  
"What, did I say Something wrong?"  
"No, nothing" I hastily replied.

I notice a sofa just freed itself. I gently take his arm and lead him there, inviting him to sit with a gesture of the hand.  
"Want anything to drink?"  
"Well I... I think I'd enjoy a good beer. But I can go fetch it myself. You sit down and tell me what you need."  
I smile softly at him.  
"I guess I drank enough alcohol for tonight. I could still use a bottle a fresh water though."  
"Fine, I'm coming back."

And so I sit there, staring blankly at nothing in particular, an idiotic smile on my face. Oh god how good it feels when he's around, while we hardly get the chance to share a moment without him being locked in his accursed armor made of steel. Shortly after a glass of fresh water is presented to me. Grasping it eagerly, I look up to thank him and swallow my words in my throat when I'm met with gentle light brown eyes and a sweet smile.  
"There" he says sitting down beside me. He crosses his left ankle on his right knee and shifts to face me, his right arm leaned on the back of the sofa. I love being his center of attention.

 _"If you got style and you know how to please_  
 _And a smile that makes me weak in the knees_  
 _If you're a guy who is gentle and tough_  
 _You might be the man who's man enough."_

I concede, listening to the lyrics at the end of the song make me no less than flustered. It is Danse who draws me out of my reverie:  
"This beer tastes awful. I thought one couldn't get worse beverages than the ones they serve aboard the Prydwen. Do you... Really like this place?"  
"It's kinda nice to relax a bit, have a drink, listen to the songs. It doesn't look like it, but the Third Rail is a rather calm bar. People usually don't go bugging you. So yes, I guess you could say I like this place." I lean back and relax, glad to have some normal conversation for once.  
"I don't know. This bartender robot, for example. It doesn't seem really aware of his status. It's surprising to see how many of them are still mechanically operational but which personality overbound their initial programming."  
"Though sometimes the entirety of their character can sincerely be appealing... When it doesn't involve Killing all humans."  
The Paladin shakes his head:  
"You shouldn't make fun of that. Most of these and have gone wild and proven to be a threat to humanity in the whole country."  
I almost stick my tongue to him, but manage to make some sort of grimacing smile instead. Note to self: never get drunk in the Paladin's presence ever again. At least he seems a bit relaxed now, not perpetually scanning the surroundings, while it is true we stand in a crowded bar in a less than commendable town.

A sensual feminine voice interrupts us:  
"Hi there! Tamara, how rude of you not to come greet an old friend."  
We're both startled, Danse instantly resuming his usual, stiffened self. From the look on his face, I bet he is inwardly berating himself for letting his guard down. I silently curse between my teeth.  
"Good evening, Magnolia, how are you doing? Your song recital was perfect, as always."  
"Why, thank you, and as fine as can be too! Though, I'm not sure my show could be called 'perfect'. If it was, you would now when song ended it right?"  
I bite my lip. I have no fucking idea. I totally stopped listening to her when...  
"Either that, or Something very _distracting_ was drawing your attention to them, speaking of which... Isn't it time you introduced me to your handsome friend here?"  
She winks at him. _Son of a bitch_! She made it on purpose, I'm sure of it. And now I'm stuttering all over my words.  
"Ye-yeah, s-sure! This is Paladin Danse, from the Brotherhood of Steel. Danse, here's Magnolia, the famous songstress."  
Danse managed an almost unintelligible "greetings".  
"Ah yes, of course I remember! Tamara has spoken quite a few times about you, you know. Well, it appears you're even better looking than what she told me!"

I choke on my drink. That may teach me to better choose who I confide to. I don't even dare a glance in my companion direction, who has fallen deadly silent. I've got to find a way outta this awkward situation, fast. I clumsily get up from my seat:  
"Hmm Danse? There's something I need to discuss with Magnolia, in _private_. It won't be long."  
I hear him utter a kind of grunt of agreement as I lead the red-dressed woman by the arm in a quieter place.  
"Seriously Magnolia what the fuck?! I know you meant no harm, but you made the situation back there highly uncomfortable, for me and for him!"  
A light chuckle escapes her lips:  
"Oh I know Darling. My sincerest apologies, but you see, I just couldn't resist. The picture of you two, having a good time together... It was too perfect, I just had to add some... Spice to it. And, truth to be told, I think I'm a little jealous."  
"Jealous? What do you mean?"  
"Well, you told me so often about him with such praise and enthusiasm, about his strenght, his bravery, his kindness, the shadow in his eyes, I must confess I did believe you were overating the guy, but when I saw him enter that room, I recognized him immediately, and I knew at once that everything I heard was true. It's all written over his pretty face... And his muscular body. Such a shame you were the one to find him, darling, for I'd say he is more than... Edible."  
An idea strikes me.  
"Wow, wow, wait a sec now, you 'recognized him at once'? This song, then..."  
She bursts out in laughter this time.  
"Oh you should see your face! But I won't hold you back any longer sweatheart, for I believe your friend is done waiting for you."

I shift to discover an empty sofa. Danse has got up and is exiting the bar. I shoot one last angry glare at Magnolia before running at his pursuit.  
"Danse, wait up! Are you mad? Look, I'm sorry for Magnolia, she likes to tease people sometimes, but she didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable..."  
He comes abruptly to a halt once outside the Third Rail and I barely manage to stop myself from bumping into his back. The following instant he has shifted to face me, breathing heavily.  
"No. I... I'm the one who should make apologies here. I ruined your evening by exiting the bar without even notifying you and, to be totally honest, I'm just not at ease in this kind of place, with, or without your friend's odd idea of a joke. I'm sorry."

Suddenly, all the tension I was breeding inside vanished within seconds, and I breath again. I didn't even know I had stopped until then. My smile renews as I say:  
"That's okay, Danse. I don't want to force you staying anyplace you feel bad in. What about we just... Go back to the hotel and quietly enjoy the rest of the evening..." I almost add 'together' here. "Tomorrow, I go to Hancock first thing in the morning and we can leave Goodneighbor as soon as I'm over with him. Deal?"  
He replies, tone softened:  
"Sounds good to me, soldier. Now let's get back to our room and get some rest. We'll need it."  
I nod in agreement and we begin our stroll heading for hotel Rexford, side by side, my chest warmed with the sweet emotions the remarkable man inspires me.  
"Say, got some beer left to share?"


	8. Alliance

So this is it. This is war, now. A war of politics and wits. Strange way to declare it though. Shaun provoked a real outcry among the scientists within the directorate as they call it, presenting me as the next head of the Institute. Even I wasn't expecting that at all, at the point my first reaction has been to affirm that I didn't want to have anything to do with them once our deal was over. My son glanced at me, a deep scowl deforming his face. It feels like he is trying to entangle me into their organization so that at one point I would be stuck so deeply in it that I couldn't get away from them. No, I sure wasn't going to make it any easier for him. I looked over what I learnt during the reunion again. First, Father praised me highly for my actions in Bunker Hill. Now at least I have a hint about the why. I was also surprised to hear that the Brotherhood had ostentably weakened lately. It seems Maxson's bullet injury was worse than initially expected. The wound infected and his life has actually been threatened. He is still bedridden now, recovering well, though as long as he is ill, the Brotherhood's ascendancy has notably backed. Finally, I have been told about what they coded 'Phase Three', a nuclear cored device supposed to provide the Institute with enough energy to become completely autarkic. At the end of the meeting, almost every person present made a show of ignoring or staring me down with as mush disdain as they could with the only exception of Doctor Fillmore, perhaps. I smiled wickedly at them. I might as well trick them into believing everything happens here serve my goal.

Shaun appeared quite in a hurry to get things done, like he is short on time. Why? I only see to possibilities for such an anxious behaviour: either his 'colleagues' are tired of his secrecy and decisions and plan on getting rid of him or; he has to be dying. The very thought made me shudder inadvertedly. But this man... The things he said, the things he did... He is not my son anymore, I even begin to doubt he has ever been, So, why do I feel a pang in my heart when I think about it? Perhaps the perspective of him vanishing definitely forces me to wander back to these dreading memories of us raising our little baby that I don't have, or how I failed his education by not being here. After all, the Institute is all he ever knew. I guess it is only normal it may embody all he cares and lives for...

On the same day, I have been issued the task of finding a traitor among the Institute ranks, helping Synths escaping the complex, by Doctor Ayo. He suspected Doctor Binet from the robotics departement. Upon investigation and after being forced to erase a third generation memory, it appeared the culprit was in fact the Doctor's own son, Liam. Everything in it bothered me. Doctor Binet was one of the few who didn't treat me like shit when I came Inside the Institute second time. And Liam, well, I don't know if it's intentional, but his actions within the scientific premises surely are concomittant to the Railroad's outside. When I talked to him, he first denied my accusations, but when I displayed proof of his doings, he proposed to frame Doctor Ayo instead. I told him it was too Dangerous, that it wouldn't occur as plausible, even with three quarter of the scientists disliking him. I... I couldn't take the risk at that moment. I could be monitored, if Father ever knew about that, I could be banished from the Institute, for good I... I had no choice but to report him to the SRB.

When I arrived at the Surveillance Office however, Doctor Binet was already there, confessing his crimes against the Institute; putting the blame on him for the Synths leak. I attempted to intercede, but Alan stared at me intensely, silently inciting me to protect his son from suspicions by letting him hold the burden of judgement. I nodded and he resumed his charge:  
"That's how I used to help third generation Synths to leave, with Eve's assistance. Tamara here found out, rebooted her, and talked me into surrendering to you, Doctor."  
Doctor Ayo always thought Binet was the culprit, he eyed us suspiciously though:  
"I see. So, you're saying it was only you and the unit nicknamed 'Eve'?"  
"Yes Doctor," I felt Justin needed a little help to be convinced,"such hazardous operation must have been conducted by a very small group of individuals not to attract the attention on them. And it is only natural their third gen pet be all too willing to comply with Doctor Binet directives."  
It sounded so foul in my mouth, but at least the speech reached its goal. Doctor Ayo placed Alan in my charge until he came back with some coursers to properly put him under arrest.

"Thank you for allowing me to take the blame off Liam shoulders. I know what he did was bad, but he's a good boy and deserves a second chance. So once again, thank you for your understanding" the doctor said.  
I disin't even dare looking at him as I replied, stiff:  
"Don't thank me. It's my fault you're in this situation."  
I felt him shake his head.  
"No, it's mine. I should have paid more attention to him and his growing opinions, especially about Synths."  
"Well I... Hum... I already heard you speak about them, third generation Synths I mean. Do you... Do you really think they could have a soul? Be self-conscious?"  
"I..." He hesitates a good deal here."I used to think so indeed but... Such ideas are too dangerous. I never shoudl have put these in Liam's brain."

Coursers were to be seen then, heading our way, ready to intercept the 'traitor'. Alan returned his attention to me, asking in a low and husky voice:  
"I know I have no right to ask you, but please, please look after my son. He will be alone from now on and he needs someone to protect him. Please, I'm begging you!"  
His yes were so urgent and desperate, I just didn't had the guts to turn him down, plus I felt I owed him that much.  
"Ok, I'll do it, you have my word."  
"Oh thank you, thank you so much! It lifts a weight off my shoulders, and knowing my son is still safe within the Institute's wall will help me endure whatever retribution I am inflicted."

As I now watch Doctor Binet being taken away by the dark Synths, it strikes me, clear as day: not everyone in the Institute is a deceitful enemy. There are tendencies, opinions, clans even. Some of them were moderate, which suited me perfectly. I need allies, now more than ever. I just have to wait for the right opportunities.  
And that's how came the idea and I began to do some fishing. My first target is Liam, who seems to have different views about the Institute in general, and the Synths in particular. As expected though, our forewords are... Difficult.

"After what you let them do to my father, framing him for the Synths escapes, exiled, how dare you entering my room again!"  
"Liam, listen. I know you're angry and you have every right to be; but understand your father did it for your sake, so you don't have to jeopardy your life outside if they found out about you instead. It's Alan decision."  
"A decision YOU forced him to make! I didn't do anything wrong! Freeing Synth is the right thing to do!"  
"Look, I know all about that and your good fight, but you have to understand that Father and the SRB won't be so tolerant."  
"No! You don't know anything about that! How could you know Anything about that!? After what you did to B2-57, F6-33, Y9-15 and Z3-22, How can you say you're sympathetic to Synths and their suffering!"  
He is almost shouting at the end of this last sentence, shivering, skin pale from anger. Yeah, he's right. I've been a selfish bitch, but I hardly think he would understand that my synthetic lover was most likely a prisoner of Father at best and that I am being blackmailed by my own son into obeying his every orders. I clear my throat, resorting instead to another tactic.

"Ok now. I can't make you not hate me, but Alan asked me to take care of you."  
He interupts me, eyes wide:  
"My father did...?"  
I nod  
"He trusts me with your life AND with the Institute's future, as I'm destined to take over it. And as I know your father isn't responsible for this, I sure can make this exile only... Temporary."  
Liam doesn't respond immediately. He averts my gaze, leave the room entering the terrace, thoughtful. He seems to be realizing what my words imply. I follow. Suddenly, he faces me, expression struggling. His voice quavers:  
"My father trusts you, but why should I? You don't rule the Institute yet, I mean, you could tell all the lies you want and just get away with it once you've got what you want, not fulfilling your promises. I couldn't do anything against you then."  
 _Oh believe me, I know this feeling all too well._ So the young hacker requires guarantees hey? He's more practical than I initially thought possible of a cocooned young man. It didn't take me long to decide of a course of action.

"Alright."  
I get a holotape from my pocket and put it in my pipboy. It's a message from one Marty Finch that I got when I used to hang around with Nick Valentine. I don't know why I still have it though. I figure I forgot it among my stock of holotapes I can't get rid of. I hit the 'start' button:  
"Tamara Lucis speaking. I hereby confess my betrayal against the Institute by falsely accusing Doctor Alan Binet of freeing third generation Synthetics and my personal involvement in helping said Synth to escape."  
I stop the recording and hand the holotape to a dumbstruck Liam. He holds it by the tip of his fingers, arms outstretched, as if it was some cursed artifact.  
"There. Now if I ever come to betraying your trust, you can use this holotape as a pressure."  
"B-b-but... But; you do trust me with this? I could sell you rightaway and overturn my dad's sentence and have my vengeance against you instead."  
I shake my head.  
"You're a clever boy, Liam, you know that would be a bad move. First, the discovery of your deeds would have happened sooner or later, with or without my help, which means that seeking revenge against me is useless. Second, it would also mean the mystery remains, calling for another investigation. What's the point in saving your father if you 're torn away from him again? With my plan, we can achieve having him back without risking your integrity."

The tension on Liam's face is even more tangible now. We stand a long moment, one facing the other. Finally, after weighing up the pros and cons, he acquiesces:  
"Fine. Whatever you need from me, I accept the deal. I'd do anythind to help dad. But you'd better hold to your promise."  
"Sounds good to me. Deal."  
I present my hand and he willingly takes it for a shake.  
"Okay. What do you want me to do then?"  
"I want you to monitor everything concerning the Robotic department. Their daily actions, their experiments. What goes in and what comes out. Alright?"  
"You got it, boss."  
I turned my back on him as we're about to take part, when I feel a sudden urge to add something:  
"One last thing, Liam. Keep on doing what you like. I... Know it won't amend what I've done but... Well, at least it will do something. Just... Be more careful from now on. Surveillance will be tightened after the latest events."  
I watch him nod sideway and I leave the room.

I stayed there much longer than foreseen. X6-88 is here, watching over me from the top of the stairs.  
"Strange how you spent so much time in young Mister Binet's apartment. The very son of the infamous traitor."  
"Liam isn't his father. He hasn't done anything wrong. I visited him merely out of sympathy, offering him my condolences for Alan's departure."  
"I see. Allow me to give you a piece of advice nonetheless. As the future of the Institute is bound to depend on you, I would like to remind you to choose your fights - and your friends - carefully."  
I defiantly plant my gaze in his:  
"Don't you worry about it, X6. That is exactly what I intend to do."


	9. Gain and Loss

I've been working within the Institute compound for over a month now, and still no hint or sign of Danse getting back anytime soon, so I keep playing my little game of alliances and antagonism with my son, as I feel Shaun trap enclosing more and more persistently around me. And sometimes I win, sometimes I lose. A few days following the Binet affair, Father sent me to retrieve some crucial artifact on behalf of the Institute: a Beryllium Agitator, supposedly placed in Mass Fusion's headquarters in the Center of Boston. This unique object shall help them achieve their dream of unlimited power supplies without resorting to surface resources anymore. It had to be some pre-war top secret project, for I bet I would have at least heard from such an important discovery, or it had to be only at its early stages, for I really didn't fathom how any nuclear resource could provide such a high-tech complex with enough power to work properly for decades, centuries even, from what I heard, with minimal to no radioactive emissions at all. But if this was true... Well it would be absolutely huge! That's why I had initially planned on keeping this little pice of chemistry to myself and use it as a blackmail device to counter Shaun's own pressure mean. It appears pretty low with the perspective, but hey, I've already proven able to do anything to save Danse's life, so I wasn't at one pettiness short, was I? It doesn't matter anymore though, for it never happened.

Eveything started up quite well, convincing Doctor Fillmore not to accompany me had been easy, I just had to attack her ego stating that I didn't need her the least with this task for her to leave on a whim, retorting that if it was so, she would let me do it on my own. I believed I was on a roll until Shaun got the brilliant idea of stucking X6-88 in my legs, 'for safety measures'. _Yeah right_. _So delicate of him,_ I thought. Well, not that I didn't appreciate the courser's assistance when Brotherhood of Steel soldiers assaulted us right off the bat as soon as we appeared at the building's top. Another information they 'missed' to give me. It seemed Elder Maxson was on his feet again and ready to struggle on all fronts against the Institute, according to the ardour his power armored knights have showed.  
"They're here for the Beryllium Agitator as well, no doubt" He declared.  
"No kidding. Take cover on the right and lure them while I bypass them from behind the North wall."

Impressively efficient, the Synth complied without question, taking down more than his share of enemies. After we found the adequate keycard and intended to the lift, we benefited from a few minutes of respite.  
"I wonder what makes the Agitator important to them, beside the obvious purpose of opposing the Institute's will." X6 was quite talkative this day.  
"Hmm... I wonder. Could this be connected to Liberty Prime?"  
"It may. The Agitator is a powerful and stable source of energy. It would be a perfect alternative to allow the robot to function independantly from any generator. If that's what they're after, it is imperative we get to our objective first."  
His combat skills, his blind dedication to a taught cause, his pragmatism and straight to the point conversation. Often when fighting and he's not in my line of sight, I feel like I'm on the battlefield with Danse again, with just the metal and heavy noises of his T-60 missing. I wonder if he received similar training back when he was M7-97, and if that knowledge and practice had just inked his whole body before he fled the Institute. That would explain a great deal of his behaviour at least. It also explained why after we finally retrieved the precious catalyst and made it out of the building, the courser cornered me against the wall, arm stretched and hand opened before me.  
"The Agitator, please."  
"I can take care of that myself, you know."  
"I have no doubt about it Ma'am. you have proven worthy of the Institute and Father's pride on several occasions, now. My orders are very clear though. I am to deliver the package to Doctor Fillmore myself."  
he moves his hans, notifying his expectation once more. I reluctantly complied, motioning slowly, almost hoping someone -or something, I wasn't very concerned about their nature at the moment- would interrupt by attacking us, providing me with enough time to escape. Of course, no interloper the only occurence you need one.

Once back to the white purgatory, I greeted my teeth while I got to my living quarters. Installed comfortably on my sofa, I began to think. About the sacrifices made in the Institute's name, providing them with more power and influence at each step taken. About the Agitator then. I was utterly shocked when I discovered that not only did it exist, but the Mass Fusion company merely planned on selling it to the army. The army?! While they held in their hands the probable solution to famin and war? That's so fucking ridiculous! And today? One group wants it to help a giant toy robot walking, the other to keep its benefits to themselves, namely less than a hundred people by generation, while this device could save the entire Commonwealth from energy shortage. I laughed bitterly. Shaun pretends he embodies the future of mankind, meaning to 'redefine' it whereas he himself belongs to a time long gone and bases his energetic and research policy on outdated technology from before the apocalypse, using the very tools that led to humanity's demise, for they now own it, but they don't really seem to understand how to make it work or how to replicate it if needed. Proof of it is, they even had to resort to a scientist from that surface they disdain so much to achieve their goal with the Beryllium Agitator. I sighed. All this rambling was sterile, for I could do little more than nothing about it. So I forced myself into focus of something else, like, those I left at the surface, without a lifesign, without any message informing them of my good health.

My mind wandered especially to Curie, currently inhabiting the Castle where she can offer medical advice for injuries and diseases to the Minutemen. I always wanted to bring her here despite the disgust this place inspires me, for she, without a doubt, would have appreciated the installations and their medical results for science sake. My little Curie. Once I helped her becoming a Synth, I never thought our relationship would evoluate so much. I knew Danse wouldn't have approved of that at all, so I never told him how the Miss Nanny and the 'human' were connected. He surely would have syncoped right there. After a while, well, I noticed some changes in Curie's demeanor. She became shier, almost secret, until one day she eventually opened up to me about how she liked me very much and that disturbed her. I don't know exactly what degree of love she felt for me, so to ensure she never gets the wrong idea, I proposed to adopt her. As my daughter. She seemed really pleased with it and accepted gladly. All that to come to the conclusion that I didn't even bother to warn her about my sudden disappearance, so selfishly engrossed as I was with Danse's revival. Decidedly, such a terrible mother I am, ain't I?

I was lost in this stream of thoughts when I heard a knock on my door. I rubbed my eyes as if I awoke from a slumber and went to open it. It was Doctor Oberly, panic drawn on his face, accompanied by X6-88. He intermitently explained that Doctor Higgs and Doctor Loken had shut themselves inside bioscience section in a motion of contestation against my nomination at the Institute's head. I couldn't help the predatory grin from forming on my visage. For this, was the exact event I was waiting to happen. I had to play it good, but it hasn't been that difficult. As I previously did with Allie Fillmore, I attacked from the hubris angle, only this time I flattered instead of belittleing it. X6 was with me, and for once I do believe he worried for my safety. He expressed his hesitation concerning my methods with a fit of coughs. I talked to the rebellious via an intercom, agreeing on the inexperience point, granting I needed proper guidance before I became their leader. It worked to perfection. My nasty side grin appeared again as Doctor Oberly asked:  
"Doctor Higgs and Loken are quite notorious and respected within the Institute. I understand their crime can't be left unpunished though. What do you recommand as our next director?"  
I wanted to make a big splash here.  
"As things went, it appears clearly these two men can't be trusted. They endangered the whole Institute by shutting down our only access to food and causing a breach in our security system in an attempt to blackmail us because of a single decision they disagree with. That is why I recommend the death penalty.  
"Wai... What?!" I almost burst out in laughter witnessing Oberly's shocked expression.  
"If I may Ma'am, these doctors, as wrong as they are, can still prove useful to the Institute. Maybe you should revise your judgement." Even X6-88 seemed not to believe what he was hearing. I turned to him:  
"So basically, you're questioning my authority now, X6?"  
"No, I... My apologies, Ma'am."  
"I beg your pardon but a sanction so... Final, can't be decided so lightly. I'm afrais you'll have to debate it directly with Father. Only him can validate this decision. In the meantime, the SRB will make sure the culprits are confined to their own quarters, won't they, courser?"  
"Of course, Doctor. Ma'am."  
X6-88 bowed curteously before leaving. And now I am heading towards Father's quarters. This promises to be very interesting.

It seems Shaun has been expecting me. He greets me and gestures his left arm to point a seat accros the table he is sat at.  
"First of all, Mother, let me congratulate you for the success of your previous mission in Mass Fusion. I'm glad I sent a Courser unit to assist you. Second, I would like to stress how you remarkably handled this... Tricky situation with Doctor Higgs an Loken without resorting to violence. It feels like you begin to take your responsibilities within our ranks seriously and I can only applaud. Now concerning the appropriate sanction... While I perfectly understand your strong resentment against the culprit, death penalty seems a bit... Exaggerated, don't you think? That's why I'm afraid I have to overrule your decision."

I snort.  
"And that's how you undermine my authority the very moment I need streghten it? What will happen to me then, when I'm actually head of the Institute? Scientists may just, I don't know... Ignore my decisions just because they don't like them and do whatever way it suits them best? Such a situation can be valid for long I fear."  
"Your decisions shouldn't be discussed indeed, as long as they are reasonnable; but I see your point. What about, discussing it, then? Maybe we can find some common ground."  
I pretend I need to think about it and let Shaun in expectation as long as I dare before I declare:  
"Well, as I've already stated, I can't trust traitors who are capable of holding a whole section hostage for the sake of a personnal vendetta. That's why the only way I could consider clemency is if I am allowed to introduce a person of trust Inside of the Institute."  
"You're... Asking much. And who would that be?"  
"My daugh... A foreground scientist living at the surface, Doctor Curie.  
"Curie, you say? I never heard of her. I'm sorry Mother, but I can't grant an unknown person access to the Institute, it would be incredibly hazardous for us. I don't doubt this Doctor's capability but... I lack proper information on her even to consider it. I hope you understand."

Truth to be told, I never expected this bargain to work at all. I'm just asking the more to get the less, except Father doesn't have to know about it. That's why I shake my head and frown in disappointment:  
"It really feels like you don't want to accomodate me at all now, son, do you?"  
I hear an exasperated sigh. We're almost there.  
"Yes, Mother, I do try to accomodate you, but your revendications... Look, please make another proposition. If it implies staff I know about, I'll accept it."  
I bear my hand to my chin, legs crossed, ostensibly thinking. I soon stop though, anxious I might give myself away by playing my role too much:  
"Fine. Let's commute the death penalty into confinement for an unlimited amount of time."  
I would have wanted him to react, but he knew better, merely waiting for the rest to come.  
"But still, we may lack personnel then, especially in the robotic labs. That's why I decide to put an end to Doctor Binet's exile, and demand we restore Doctor Virgil in his previous function."

My son opens wide eyes and I believe that for probably the first time in his director's life, he has been taken aback, so much that he almost stutter ove his answer:  
"Alan and... And Brian? But he... I mean they... Mother, you can't be serious."  
"Why? You know about these people, don't you? They are highly qualified in their respective domains."  
"Indeed they are but, they also are traitors who betrayed our trust. How can I call them back?"  
"For the same reason you don't want to dismiss Higgs and Loken. They are useful. What if I say I vouch for their good behaviour? Moreover, haven't you said you would agree with a proposition staging staff you know about? Are you going to get back on your words?"  
Aknowledging his defeat, probably the first ever, Father pulls himself together and acquiesces:  
"Of course not. Fine, Mother. If you can guarantee they will be monitored accordingly to their potential threat, we can see to their reintegration. I am... satisfied with the outcome. Thank you for your cooperation, Mother."  
Does he actually... Smile? Is this another trick? I'd better make sure they arrive in one piece. At least I'll soon have two more supports, maybe not against, but for an improvement of the Institute I hope... And the release of Danse the way he was when he left me.


	10. Clarification

I've been a spy, a retriever, a heavy gunned cleaner and a diplomat, so I guess it's only logical that I am now assigned with the task of finding my two candidates for the job of Institute's scientist and announce them their new status, accompanied of course by the now inevitable Courser who seems henceforth definitively devoid to my safety. In pure paranoïa fashion, I learnt The SRB keeps track not only of their missing or escaped parts, but also their staff, regular or illegal, including good Doctor Virgil's whereabouts. He didn't need to worry about being chased, after all. I present myself at his little cave, ordering X6-88 to stay hiden until I am sure Brian is calm enough to handle his presence. I always smile when I see him, having come back to his human form. I must confess that no matter how I adore Danse, I never really understood his reserve concerning his FIV cure, as I never tried to push the subject further, seeing how much it seemed to affect him. When I tell him the news, he reacts exactly as I expected him to, which means he almost shot me on the spot, accusing the Institute of having killed me and replaced with a Synth conceived to trick him into leaving his hideout so that Coursers could capture or take him down defenceless. I can't help facepalming and shaking my head.

"Seriously Doctor, your defences consist in like a couple turrets and your own gun. Do you really think the Institute would need such an elaborate plan just to kill you?"  
"Well, maybe not, but I still don't get why Father would take the risk of having me back at my former post. I'm not irreplaceable."  
And here I go, explaining thouroughly how I am related to Shaun, to the Institute and how I recently became his heir. Then I tell him his coming back is my decision, because I trusted his skills and ethics to help me stay on the right tracks, without these statements even being lies for once. After hours of discussion, I finally convince the doctor of my sincerity, and I can tell he is more than happy to join my cause.

Of course I expect thing to go much smoother with Alan and I'm not disappointed, as he expresses more than mere joy at the announcement. It is absolute gratefulness in his glowing eyes, transported at the idea of seeing his son again. At last I do Something for the Institute I feel proud of. I even have to get Doctor Binet back up Under X6 glare, embarrassed, because he threw himself at my feet, crying and repeating without end 'thank you, thank you, thank you'... After all this emotional display, I get to show them to their room back in the complex, even though these are their former apartements so that they already know about them, but well, my agreements with Father force me to make sure that both are monitored closely. At least I managed to get rid of the Courser under the excuse that he needed to make his report to Doctor Ayo and I didn't need him anymore as were safe in the Institute compound, with all these Synth patrolling he corridors. Much to my dismay however, the two doctors don't seem to see eye to eye, not really on Brian's part, but Alan is quite suspicious about his old new colleague loyalty. Of course. I should have foreseen that. Once installed in his room, I took the ex-Super Mutant aside:  
"I'm sorry for Doctor Binet's behaviour. Give him some time to get used to working with you."  
"Don't worry. After what happened, I wasn't expecting to be welcomed back here with opened arms. That's not what I'm after anyway. If I can work efficiently and with a good purpose this time, that's all I'm asking for. And... Words can't express how grateful I am to you for allowing me the second chance. I'll do my best not to disappoint you as long as we follow the same ethic line. Anyway... Thank you."

I simply nod before leaving his quarters and accompanying Alan back to his, where I am most glad to witness his reunion with Liam. They stay in each other arms for several minutes, the father not willing to let go of his son, until the latter, somewhat annoyed, articulating with difficulties:  
"Dad, please, We have guests..."  
At these words the doctor immediately backs. We profit from a moment when he leaves us to tidy his stuff:  
"I can't believe you managed to hold onto your promise so soon. i thought that you couldn't do anything until you effectively took over the Institute. You sure have my unflagging loyalty now!"  
I smile, truly happy for them, as I was the one responsible for their misfortune.  
"Speaking of which, I have a report for you. As you asked me, I thoroughly checked reports from the robotic labs research terminals. Nothing weird or concerning regular maintenance protocols or current improvement attempts. However, I noticed Something that seemed... Out of place. I don't know if it is mere mistake or what, but one of the maintenance cycles has been registered as... Experimentation? I don't really get why but... Here are the datas I collected."

He hands me a piece of hand-written paper. I quickly take a look, scanning the report for the only information that mattered, and here it is, right at the beginning: _Third Generation Synth - Code: M7-97.  
_ "Thank you Liam. This will prove useful, no doubt about it."  
"Ok, if you say so, I'm just glad I can help." He really sounds dubious about it. I string together on the next topic:  
"Hmm, well, now... As I completed my part of the deal and you got your father back, could you... Give me my holotape please?"  
"No". His answer is laconic. My smile freezes in a grotesque rictus as I feel thunderstruck.  
"What?!" I shout in disbelief. Liam chuckles lightly.  
"You should see your face. Indeed, I won't give it back to you, for the simple reason I don't own it anymore."  
I give him a quizzical look mixed with anxiety as my brows knit together.  
"I... Destroyed it as soon as you left my room last time we discussed. I mean, from your behaviour, it was obvious you were going to fulfill your part of the contract, or else you wouldn't have taken such a risk, so I didn't want to take any chance of it being discovered unwittingly."  
"Oh you little... You just scared the hell out of me here! Glad you deemed me Worth your trust though."  
 _  
_That's when Alan kicks back in, a holotape in hand.  
"Sorry to interrupt, but I think now's the best moment to give you that."  
"What is it?" I ask with circumspection.  
"A holotape a kind of wanderer gave me. I first thought he wanted to rob me of the few possessions I had left, but he took me under his wing. I don't think I would have survived without him. He never told me why he helped me, but when he bidded me Farewell, soon before you came to meet me, he handed it to me, asking: 'give it to the girl who carries the world on her shoulders, will ya?' I just... Figured he was talking about you."  
I eye him suspiciously: "What was this guy name?"  
"He presented himself as one John Smith, but I believe it wasn't his real name."  
I neither confirm nor infirm this last declaration, merely accepting the gift instead.  
"You should get some rest, Doctor. To be honest, I feared I wouldn't be able to reach you on time, and I just couldn't afford to make contact to help you, as this Courser is always on my back. I hope you understand."  
"Don't worry, the most important thing is that you managed to protect my son."  
"Father..."  
These two certainly have many things to discuss, and I feel my presence here isn't fitting anymore, so I bid them Goodbye and take my leave.

I head toward my own quarters, expression lost, thinking hard about that holotape and its content. The more I focus on it, the more it appears to me I know their sender's identity. Once arrived, I go to my bathroom, lock it and make water from the shower running. It may seem a little bit paranoïac, but it doesn't cost much and one never knows how much I am being monitored. All these precautions taken, I put the holotape in my pip-boy and press the start button.

 _"Hey hi there! Do you hear me? We're communicating live right now so we can speak together! Okay I stop but I really hope you bought this one for it took me a long time coming up with it! I'm sure you miss me to death, unfortunately I don't think we'll meete again any time soon. Anyway, thank you so much for the warning, seriously, we owe you big time. That saved a great deal of lives I can tell you. Now, some people didn't want me to give you this message but well... Fuck it. It's obvious to me you're still on the good side. However, these people... They don't want to take any risk. So don't expect to get any other contact with us from now on. So yeah, basically, we're severing the bounds. I'm sorry I... I just hope you understand our position. I do think it's the best thing to do either. Well, good luck for whatever you're doing there then I guess, I... I really hope it's all a kind of infiltration thing and not that you joined the Institute for good, 'cause that... That would really suck. Okay then, bye and... Thank you."_

Deacon. Despite the bad news about them not trusting me anymore, I'm glad they all could make it alive, which means the risks I took leaving this recorded message behind me at Bunker Hill weren't in vain then. I told them the Institute was getting uncomfortably close to finding their location and that they should move out as soon as possible. After all, it was only a matter of time before the SRB found out their little headquarters. I'm sure Des won't have believed it however, and that it was Deacon who convinced her of the necessity of finding a new home for the railroad. They surely departed in a rush soon before the Institute's Synths assault. I never got why the mysterious man insisted so much on having me joining the Railroad in the first place. He always seemed to put faith in me and my sayings. I never did though, for back then I still thought the Brotherhood of Steel was my best chance to get rid of those bastards once and for all. If I only knew... But I was blinded by my feelings for Danse. I trusted him in anything and I still do, but I should have assumed even if he believed in his armed organization with all his heart, he wasn't as ruthless and narrow-minded as their heads are. Or at least he had the courtesy to make my opinion count even if it sometimes conflicted with his own views on a subject, for he always aknowledged my honesty and sincerity. Such a fool I have been, clinging on him not to see what laid behind, such a childish lack of judgement...

An energic knock on my door drag me out of my reverie. I hastily turn the faucet off and go for the door, stopping at the command panel. If he could hear the shower from the outside, my hastiness at opening may appear suspect.  
"Who is it?" I ask instead.  
"X6-88 Ma'am. I have been mandated to bring you to Father as quickly as possible. He wants to talk to you about important matters I figured. May I enter?"  
X6. Him again. He won't leave me be now, will he?  
"I just got out of the shower, give me 5 minutes and I'm ready."  
"Fine Ma'am, I'll be waiting, then."  
I put the short respite at use by destroying as conscentiously as I could afford and by getting a better look at this report Liam gave me.  
I smile, reading M7-97 soon will be operational, but my joy sign is soon covered in tears. _'M7-97 experiment is getting well. Results will be available on time, as requested.'_  
Which means they'll give him back to me alright. But now I wonder in which state? I am forced to take a grip when X6-88's voice resounds once again:  
"I am sorry to insist Ma'am, but Father requested that you'd be presented to him at once. May I ask you to go a bit faster?"  
"Yes, don't worry, coghead, I'm coming."

I stuff the precious paper in my Pocket and get out of my room, greeting the Courser:  
"You can't do without me anymore now, can you?"  
"My duty is to make sure the Institute's future is assured, and I can only do so by looking after it's next director, for you are the future of the Institute."  
I take a sad look at the Synth. Fortunately he got ahead of me so he doesn't see my face. He does believe I'm fit for being Shaun's successor. If he only knew... I hate deceiving people, especially when they trust me.  
"Do you really think I'll be up to the task?"  
"You're Father's mother. Moreover, he chose you specifically to take over once he's gone. So yes, I think you'll be up to the task, without a doubt."

I don't know if I'm the almighty next head of the great Institute chosen by the omnipotent Father but, right now, the omnipotent seems quite pissed at the almighty, as he barely aknowledge my presence before pacing back and forth before me.  
"Greetings mother. There is an important matter we need to discuss. I believe you already know about the railroad, don't you?"  
"Yes indeed. Rethorical question isn't it? As you surely know about the help they provided me when I was trying to break in the Institute compound."  
"Yes, yes of course. Which led us - me and the rest of the Directorate- to consider them a more serious threat than we thought they were until then, and to decide we had to put a halt to their activities on a more... Definitive level. Your bound to them also convinced me not to tell you about it until we were finally over with them. Now tell me: How strong were you related to this organization?"  
Everything's fine. He has no way to prove I'm implicated in their evasion.  
"Our bounds are limited to that like-for-like relationship, but I wonder: even if I don't participate to such debate, I'm quite shocked not having been informed about it."  
"this decision had been taken before I named you as my successor, so I didn't see any reason to bother you with the details. Anyway, our Coursers have tracked them down to their headquarter, which happened to be a place called Old North Church. When we gave authorization for an assault however, the place had been cleaned up, just as if nobody had ever lived there, except for the lack of dust which indicated otherwise. So I'm directly asking you: have you transmitted the Railroad any intelligence pointing an Attack from our forces so that they could escape on time?"  
I try my best to put on an incredulous face:  
"Okay, you suspect me then. Now I'm the one asking: am I the only one? If yes, then I guess we have Nothing more to discuss. But tell me then: how in the world would I have been able to provide them with any piece of information?"  
He seems taken aback by my line of questioning. Wait. Did he really not think about that? He uncrosses his arms and answers, uncertainty in his voice:  
"Well, I confess I don't know exactly how, but I'm waiting for YOU to prove you haven't done it."

He relaxes a bit. Does that mean he actually... Believes me? I can't help being a little sassy though:  
"Well, I don't know. Maybe you could just... Ask X6-88 for example? He has been with me on every single mission I led on the surface. He would have noticed if I allowed any information to leak."  
And it strikes him.  
"You... You're right. Since your arrival at the Institute, I can't see any occasion on which you could have smuggled intel to anyone from the outside, given the constant protection from the Courser unit."  
So, he indeed does... Think I tell the Truth? His sudden illumination, the shade of excuse in his eyes... Shit. It makes things easier when we're in conflict.  
"I deepest apologies for ever doubting you Mother. I guess the paranoïa from some of my colleagues influences me more than I'd like to admit. How can you forgive me?"  
I have to struggle not to show the degree of astonishment I just dived in.  
"Shaun, that means you... You believe me?"  
How small my voice is now, shaking and breaking with my repressed urge of crying.  
"Of course I do Mother. You've done nothing but giving me entire satisfaction since you've join us."  
"Oh Shaun... My son."  
I have to turn away to hide my tears. He trusts me now. What a horrible feeling, deceiving your own child. What a pitiful excuse of a mother I am.  
"Is everything fine, Mother?"  
Concern is tangible in his voice. I need to focus on Something else. Now. And the only thing that comes to mind...

"Yes Shaun. But please tell me... I've been among you scientists for over a month now. I'm sure you're in position to give me some news about... Danse's state."  
His face contorts, the frown of his brows indicating me how displeased he is with my question.  
"M7-97. So you are... Still thinking about him. Well the treatment progresses... Slowly."  
"Don't lie to me Shaun. You host the best scientists of the Commonwealth, perhaps even in the whole United States, or what's left of it. Don't try to trick me into believing the operation isn't almost done now and I... I want to see him."  
"Mother, I don't think now being the adequate mom..."  
"The moment is as adequate as any other. I want to see him. Now. Please."  
Shaun sighs, slightly frustrated, but aquiesces:  
"Fine. I'm still sure it's too early, but I can't go against your will. Let me lead you to a place you've never seen before. Follow me."  
My son walks past me toward his personal lift, a cane in his right hand. It is obvious he struggles standing on his own two feet.  
"Do you... Do you need any help?"  
"No Mother", he replies, his tone even,"Don't worry. I'm fine."

We go all the way to the Robotic section. Alan is already at work and ostensibly happy about it, double-checking everything, jumping on each and every scientist present. The main difference is that there's a Courser apparently specifically assigned to Doctor Binet's surveillance. Shaun stops us before a white wall just next to the exit point for the newborn Synths. I throw a puzzled look at him when he uncovers a hidden panel by lifting up an otherwise invisible piece of the wall. He then types a code I unfortunately can't read because of him placing his hand on the other, covering it, triggering the opening of a sliding door, still hissen in the too bright wall. Shaun invites me to enter first with a single gesture. I gasp upon taking my first peek at the new room. It's fucking huge! I can't believe they managed to conceal such an important rectangular-shaped installation in the Institute's architecture. There are dozens of oddly familiar pods aligned along the walls that make me shiver, for they look alike the ones in vault 111, except the glass part almost takes their whole opening. At the center of the room however are placed metal chair sharing some similarities with the ones at the Memory Den, all aligned as well. most of them are empty, but several are occupied by third gen being fixed with the help of servomotors attached to their chair, or new units being... Taught. At least I think it's the appropriate term. Oddly, I notice only now the absolute lack of scientist working here, everything seems automated.

"This, is where all our Synths come after being built to conduct their formatting process, or fix minor malfunctions in the case of active units. The pods are destined to welcome failing units in need of more intensive care" Shaun explains. "As you have probably noticed, everything is automated, only I dispose of the code to enter here. It is one of the safest place within the complex along with the reactor room."  
He pauses to observe me contempling the immensity and formality of the perfectly timed room. No hesitation in the routines, no doubt or mistake on their behalf. Impressive.  
"I see you appreciate the significance of this part of the departement. Now, M7-97 shall be... Here."  
Father went on, walking to a pod similar to every other ones. I approach slowly, suddenly hesitant, trembling, fearing what I might discover by taking a look at it. But there he is, his wound on the forehead totally closed, entirely naked, bathed in some kind of liquid... As beautiful as I remember him, even more maybe. It's the first time I see him so unveiled, and despite all the shame and anxiety, I cant help but feeling aroused, darker emotions taking their toll on my already severely tested nerves. Yet, and until he wakes up, his memory and personality intact, he is no more to me than an empty shell, a Synth like any other.

I keep on watching him without interruption, having almost completely forgotten about Father's presence, staying still, so perfectly I think my son begins to worry:  
"M-Mother? Do you feel alright? Your demeanor is... Uncanny, to say the least."  
I don't even move an inch nor do I avert my gaze from the pod as I reply:  
"Yes, yes of course I'm fine. Could you... Could you leave me alone? Just a moment. Please."  
I can feel him considering my request.  
"You know you're asking me much, Mother. It is a security matter we are talking about. Yet... Fine. I can allow you ten minutes."  
He hails a couple of Gen 2 to come over.  
"Those units will look after you. Once you're done, just press the button next to the door to leave the room."  
I actually turn my head toward him at this.  
"A complicated panel code to enter, but a single button to leave?"  
"Well, normally, if one has the code to enter, it means they have the right to be here, so why make it more difficult than needed?"  
"I guess it makes sense."  
"I am going to let you if you don't have anymore questions. And Mother, I would greatly appreciate if you accepted to dine with me this evening."  
"Sure, why not?"  
"Thank you. And Mother, please... Try not to touch anything, ok?"

That just sounded like a parent scolding a 5 year old child. I roll my eyes at him as he exits the room. I Watch him go until the door closes, then turn my attention back to Danse. I don't know why I whisper, as if speaking normally would be likely to awake him.  
"Hi Paladin. It feels like I last talked to you an eternity ago I... I miss you, terribly you know. I feel so lonely now that you're not at my side anymore. I don't... I can't trust anyone a much as I trust you. Not even Curie. Nor anyone from my merry little gang. But hopefully soon, soon this will change. Right? Look I... I know I've done a few adgy things lately but all I did, I did it for you, you understand? Once you're back and in shape, we can still put an end to this nightmare. Together."  
It's stupid, I can't help but crying at his lack of reaction, while I know all too well how he simply CAN'T react. I kiss the glass where his face should be. My voice breaks so much I barely managed to murmur the following words out:  
"I'll be fine. Everything's gonna be fine, right? 'Cause soon you'll be there with me. You now I'm nothing without you."  
I take a deep breath, unable to stop the shaking.  
"Okay. I... I have to leave now. I'll see you again soon. Goodbye. I love you."  
Just the thought I haven't been able to tell him that before... I burst into tears again. I swear to myself that if I can effectively make him revive, I'll never let anything like that ever happen again as I painfully tear myself apart from the pod. I hastily make my way to the entrance. _Don't look back. Don't look back or you'll never make it out of here._

The diner with Shaun goes well. Or at least it does so for me, for given the appetite of my host, or more like the lack of it, it appears more and more obvious that it's some kind of disease that's taking a heavy toll on him. According to his tiredness and thinness, I'd say it's some kind of cancer, but... I don't want to bring up such a difficult and painful subject, especially if I'm wrong... and especially if I'm right. So I decide it's better to overlook it for the moment. But my son has another subject he is willing to talk about:  
"Mother, this Synth, M-97, or... Danse, if you prefer. Do you... Do you care about him that much?"  
"Now that's an intimate question. I don't think I would have stayed so long if..."  
Shit. After all these efforts, how could I give it away just like that?  
" 'I don't think Iwould have stayed so long if it wasn't for him' was what you were about to say, weren't you?"  
I cough uncomfortably. There's no way I can fix it now.  
"N-No I..."  
He holds up a hand to hush me.  
"Don't overdo it Mother. I am not angry. A little disappointed perhaps. Not in you, though. In me, for not being able to make you understand how important our existence and purpose are. That said, I still believe you to be the best choice to succeed me. But... A deal is a deal, right? You did everything I asked you, and I told you that no matter your choice I'd accept it and fulfill my part."

I can't believe what my ears are hearing. Will he actually free me from my commitment?  
"That's why the next mission I entrust you with will be the last; and the most important one. After all, you're still my heiress and if you change your mind I need to make sure he path is clear for you to follow without extra difficulties caused by any hostile third part. Your next assignement, Mother, is quite simple: you must get rid of the Brotherhood of Steel forces. Once and for all."


	11. Dreams II

_The battle is raging. I can't fathom why or who we are fighting against, but that doesn't matter, because Danse is here with me in full power armor, crushing the enemy with his laser rifle. I myself just found cover behind some kind of metal stack, protecting the Paladin as he assaults them head-on. I can see them, taiders, dispatched along high rails in what surely is a wharehouse, so I draw their attention on me to allow Danse to climb safely within reach to smash them directly. These fools don't even stand a chance._

 _He gets rid of them quickly, and I join him on the platforms. He stays still, only his helmeted head following my movements. He doesn't seem injured, so I intend to check the bodies, only to discover there aren't any. I focus back on the heavily armored man. I can't see his face and he hasn't talked to me yet, but I know it's him._

 _"You desintegrated them good, huh?"_

 _He doesn't answer._

 _"You're no injured I hope. Put off your helmet so that I can examine you."_

 _"You know I can't." The voice is stern, the tone monotonous._

 _"You can't put it off? But why?"_

 _"Because this armor is everything I am. Nothing else." No change in the manner of speaking. No emotion._

 _"What's gotten into you?! Stop talking nonsense and get the fuck off your power armor!"_

 _I begin to shiver, engulfed with a vicious sense of dread. I walk up straight to him stiffly and pull hard on his helmet. But once off, I see there is Nothing under. Just plain emptiness._

 _"I told you. The metal parts are all that make me exist. Without them, I am nothing. The only reason I exist is to serve or be destroyed."_

 _I step back, horrified, mouth opened on disbelief, and scream:_  
 _"No! No, no no no no! That's impossible!"_

 _The headless armor before me then crumbles and collapses. Only disarticulated pièces remain on the floor._

 _I close my eyes..._

I open my eyes.


	12. Taking the Lead

I was scheduled to the meeting with the administrators the next morning. Upon my arrival, some -Doctor Ayo in particular- greet me with a wide smile. Sincere, honest smiles. I wonder what Father might have told them already that may differ from the truth. But if Shaun is indeed present, he isn't occupying his usual seat, standing right next to it instead. He gestures me to said seat with his arm and begins his speech as I slowly motion to my designed place. Another tentative to make me accept the head of the Institute post perhaps? I thought I had been clear enough on the subject though. I quickly take a peek at the oval-shaped table: on my left are Doctor Evan Watson and Doctor Justin Ayo. On my right, Doctor Allie Philmore, Doctor Clayton Holdren... And Father, who stands up as he begins his speech:

"Today is an important day for the Institute, for it will see to the consecration of decades of research, efforts and sacrifices. I of course, speak of our beryllium agitator induced energy reactor, which will grant us unlimited resources, not only for ourselves, but also for all of our successors. But today is also the most dire one, not only for us as beings, but for the whole human race as well. For today will see to the destruction of either her enemy or herself. I of course, speak of these primal brutes, pretending to be civilized thanks to a mere layer of primitive technology. I, of course, speak of the Brotherhood of Steel. But I brood no doubt concerning our necessary victory, for it is her, my dear and skilled mother, who will take care of this matter personally. To that extend, I am leaving the council now, giving her full credits over all and every decision that has to be made on the topic. I'm asking of you to grace her with your wisdom and experience. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

Far from the round of applause I was expecting (for the speech obviously) a cemetery silence fell over the assembly as soon as the echoes of Father's voice faded. We all follow his exit with our eyes until he was completely out of view, and then suddenly all the faces turn back to me, examining me intently. What an uncomfortable sensation. Finally, it's Doctor Philmore who bravely breaks the silence.

"So, what exactly are you planning to rid us of the Brotherhood of Steel?"

"That's obvious!" Cut in Doctor Ayo. "We already discussed it with Doctor Watson and the rest of the advanced system section. We can bypass their Liberty Prime security system with a modify Synth and then, directly delivering the virus into it. I don't give a penny over their flying tomb!"

"Well, it could work, _technically_ " emphasized Doctor Watson, "but then again, this is only a prototype, we didn't have enough time to test it in real situation. If it fails, that would mean considerable loss of resources for nothing. Even worse, it would leave the Institute almost defenseless against any counter-attack."

"Wait" cut in Doctor Holdren, "What exactly is this story about a modified Synth? I'd like more details about it."

"Basically, we programmed this Synth according to what we've learnt about what the Brotherhood of Steel has been doing with this robot's technology for the past ten years, so that when it takes over, Liberty Prime will automatically recognize the airship and it's occupant as the communist enemy. Then, we just have to watch as it tears their Prydwen down with its laser and nukes."

They hid it from me. I don't have any contact in the advanced systems, and it's even worse since I convinced Doctor Li to come back to the Brotherhood.  
"And why didn't I know about that?" I ask, irritated.

"Because you didn't need to know" is Evan plain answer. Doctor Philmore isn't impressed.  
"And how, pray tell, do we manage to put this modified synth in contact with Liberty Prime? May I remind you we can't teleport our troops there, as they were clever enough to deploy an EM field around the airport?"

"That's the tricky part, and where Tamara's experience on the battlefield will be the most precious. All she has to do is disable these disruptors so that we can send all our forces, the little guy included, against the Brotherhood." Doctor Ayo shifted uncomfortably on his chair.

"Oh yes. Brilliant. So basically, all our chances rest on the capacity of our leader to infiltrate an army of heavy-armed soldiers alone and destroy these devices without dying? This would be called high-treason in my vocabulary." Justin becomes red as a pomato. I begin to like this woman doctor.

"Well, I wouldn't appear to be rude, but Father insisted that it would be his own mother's decision, so as I must admit my complete ignorance of these plans, would you be so kind as to enlighten us? What do you think, Tamara?"  
These last words were spoken by Doctor Holdren.

I notice the renewed silence and tilt my head back up. They are all staring at me, some with polite expectation, others with impatience. Doctor Ayo is clearly uninterested with anything I might have to say, given to him that his plan will ultimately prevail. I knew it would come to this. I didn't want to face it of course, having to deal with battling against all that mattered to Danse, but it would have happened anyway, with or without the Institute intervention. And I did have a lot of time to think about it. To me, only one man is resposible for the current state: Elder Maxson. Him gone, the Brotherhood of Steel won't be much of a threat here, cut from their main base of operation in Washington DC. We don't need to destroy them.

"All of these are pretty interesting ideas, but they mostly consist of "if", suppositions and hypothesis. I know every one of you want to use their knowledge and hard-acquired skills for the greater good. But this plan is hazardous and may prove much more expensive in terms of lives and materials than needed. And for what? The defeat of an overestimated enemy, whose forces are situated far from here. They lack efficient technology, resources and the will to invade the Commonwealth with their full army. Cut the head, and the Brotherhood of Steel is no more a threat to us than a band of super mutant with big guns."

I cringe at the idea of my Paladin hearing me comparing his fellow comrades with the wicked green beasts. Doctor Watson seems more than skeptical.

"Overestimated? Well, surely, as long as they gently stay within the airport perimeter. But now that they have this Liberty Prime robot, they did become a force to be reckoned with. We can't let that slide. How do you suppose we take care of this?"

"They can't make Liberty Prime work. Not yet. Isn't that the reason we entered in conflict with them in Mass Fusion in the first place? With the agitator, they have to find another generator for their giant toy. As long as it remains unpowered, Liberty Prime is a meaningless force. I propose a more... Discreet aproach."

I let a few moments slide to gauge the effect of my announcement and be sure to get eveybody's attention.

"I will go there... Alone. And I will kill Elder Maxson. Him dead, his followers will break into a rout and go back to there main base of operation, leaving Liberty Prime on site."

Doctor Ayo snorted.

"Seriously?! Is THAT your plan? Not only you don't have any chance to get on the airship alive, the odds of you defeating Maxson in his own territory surrounded by his most ferocious guards are much more hazardous than ours to hack Liberty Prime as suggested. Moreover, I don't really see the Brotherhood letting their most precious piece of technology rot alone or being scavenged by the raiders of the Commonwealth. I don't know what you're trying to prove here, but you'd better leave the technical details of such an operation to the professionals, _Mother_."

This was a turn of event I didn't expected. The incredulity and the anger, yes I did, but not the contempt and the challenge in his voice. I have to react. Quickly.

"First of all, Doctor Ayo, I would be greatful if you could not give me mock names like for Shaun." His mouth drops. Good.  
"Then, you really should let the grown person finish her talking before speaking nonsense." Widened eyes in the whole audience. Perfect. and now for the final blow. Good thing I now have true allies in this serpents den.  
"So, as I was saying, I will go alone, but not without the Institute. It's an infiltration mission, so I asked the robotic section for a 2nd gen Synth -not an 3rd- based on an infiltrated model within the Brotherhood, which would be able to ride a vertibird to the Prydwen and pass the guards. And the advanced technology graciously blessed me with a light disruptive device of their invention, able to stop most of the laser damages on a power armor for a limited amount of time. If things turn reall nasty, I now have a possibility to get out of ther alive. Isn't that great?"

"A disruptive de... Why didn't I know about that?" says Doctor Watson in pure disbielief.

"Because you didn't need to know" I reply with a wink, struggling very hard not to laugh a this instant. Doctor Virgil is part of the biological section, but he still managed to see through that little project he was working on during his exile for me, but I don't think the good doctor needs to know about that. "I'm not part of the advanced systems" he told me the first time we encountered, but this guy is a real genius. I hear Watson mumbling he will personaly lead an investigation on that topic. At least this should occupy him for a good while. I pursue:

"As for Liberty Prime, once the Brotherhood prepares for their departure, it will be easier for us to harrass them with non-stop skirmishes around the airport zone to help them hurry and prevent them from dismantling and taking the weapon back."

"And what if the plan fails?" asks Doctor Philmore.

"We can still resort to plan B."

"Or we can directly use said plan B instead of all your wishful thinking." Doctor Ayo. Will he never give up for god sake?

"Yeah, sure. Except if this one fails, we don't have any mean left to fight the Brotherhood. At least with my plan, the only thing you can lose is me. Not a great loss, some might say. Anyway, I started to prepare my lonely assault the moment Shaun told me of his intention to get rid of these metal guys. Everything must be ready by now. All I need to go is your green light. Doctor Philmore, Doctor Holdren, you both more than anyone else know how precious resources are. Won't you agree with my course of action?"

Both doctors seem to consider the question a moment, consulting each other with a side glance. On the left, the remaining doctors turn over what had just been discussed. Finally, it's Philmore who gives the expected answer:

"You know Tamara, while you don't seem to understand or believe it, Father would be extremely pained with your death. He puts high hopes in you and, of course, loves you as fitted for a child his mother. However, upon reflexion, I don't think your plan to be more hazardous than the previous one, and it has the undeniable advantage it would limit the costs. The only thing that bothers me still is: once the mission successful, how do you get out of the airship, far enough from the airport for us to teleport you back? It feels like your only goal is to kill Maxson, without any consideration for anything else."

Her question takes me aback. I should have known but... I thought the idea of having me potentially killed on the battlefiel would suffice to decide the shrewder ones. I cough.

"Well, I know the layout of the Prydwen, and Maxson assumes command in a kind of open room near the main entrance. I thought I could escape from there and jump down without damage thanks to my power armor, and then run outside the protected area helped by the disruptive field I was given."

"Hmm. I'm not convinced. Their fire power is quite formidable. I don't know about your prototype efficiency, but you still wouldn't make it out alive even with it active."

The silence that fell right after that sentence is heavy. Does that mean they will refuse my request? After all I did to ensure it would work? What would be the point of Danse's revival if I completely destroys everything he ever stood for? He would hate me, perhaps even trying to kill me to avenge his fallen comrades. I don't notice immediately my stance has changed, eyes staring at the emptiness, brows frown, hands turned into fists. When I take a grip and look back at the doctors, the woman speaks again:

"That's why we think with my colleague here we should grant you better equipment to ensure the succes of the mission. You need a better weapon, a better protection, and an escort, issued the command to die to protect you. They all will be given adequate equipment to help you infiltrate the compound. You're not the only one to possess Brotherhood of Steel armors and guns, you know. At this condition, Doctor Holdren and I think the mission has a good chance of success, and without the huge cost that would represent a true battle against their forces."

Ayo tries to cut her here:  
"Allie, you can't be serious. The odds..."  
"Aren't so different than in your plan, Justin. What do you say, Tamara? Do you accept these conditions?"  
I don't hesitate long as this is my best chance to get the opportunity I want.  
"Great. We can proceed to the vote. Who is for?"  
As the previous debate made clear, three of us put their hand up.  
"And who's against?"  
Surprisingly enough, only Doctor Ayo manifests himself.  
"Fine, three against one, plus one an abstention. Proposition adopted.

Wow, that was fast. I wonder if Philmore hasn't rushed the vote to prevent the other doctors to react. Was that an order from Father? Make sure my views prevail during the meetings? I don't have much time to think about it though, as Doctor Watson comes straight to me:  
"I don't know what game you're playing here, but nobody gets anything from my division without me knowing about it. I will go to the bottom of this, and once I do, you can be sure Father will know about it." He snaps before exiting the room.  
Another enemy. Not that it makes any difference now. Once all this is over, the Institute and I, we're through. No matter how hard he tries, there's no way Shaun can hold me here.  
"Don't worry aboçut him. He is just disappointed his own toy wasn't the star of today's show."  
"Doctor Philmore..."  
"Come on, don't be so formal with me. It's a private conversation. You can call me Allie. If I can profit from the moment to expose the detail of the aforementioned conditions..."  
"Yes, please do."  
"You will be escorted by two 3 gen Synths clad in improved Brotherhood power armor, just like yours. Thanks to them, you'll be granted better ballistic and laser protection, if you'd be willing to share your prototype with us. Plus, the legs will be of course reinforced to provide you with a safer landing, as jumping down the Prydwen truly seems to be the only escape route possible. Doctor Holdren prepared a few alimentary complement to help you focus on the objectives, giving you more strenght and better reaction time, as well as gaz reservoir included in your set of power armor if their soldiers are bareheaded inside the airship. Finally, in case it would go down to this, to your own set of power armor will be added an improved stealth system which will allow you to disappear from your enemies sight and hide while your escort attracts their attention on themselves."  
"Seems fair enough. When will it be ready?"  
"It can be ready by tomorrow, if needed."  
"Then proceed. I want to be over with it as soon as possible."

Doctor Philmore silently nods, and exit the room. I'm the only one left. And despite my apparent victory and the benignity of the imposed conditions, I feel like I'm strolling blindly into a trap.


End file.
